Pasiones Incontrolables Re Editada
by Enkeli23
Summary: RE - EDITADA / HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 6 Todos a veces estamos tentados a tomar lo que esta prohibido, y estos chicos no son la excepción, mentiras,amores,lealtades,deslealtades. Por que ya tiene 17 años y ya no juegan a cosas de niños!
1. Verdades y Mentiras

**Chap 1: Verdades y Mentiras**

- Oh Ron yo no voy a soportar que siempre que veas a la Profesora Delacuor te pongas tan...tan..._- Hermione comenzó a enfadarse, su rostro estaba rojo de ira al solo recordar el rostro del pelirrojo, lo miro de reojo y al ver su expresión de desfachatez no pude evitar gritar- ¡ESTÚPIDO!- extremadamente fuerte en medio del corredor, todos los alumnos giraron a mirar la pelea, los veían y murmuraban sobre la situación de celos de la pareja, comentando en voz baja, tapándose la boca al referirse a alguno de los involucrados.

- Hermi- dijo Ron acercándose con un paso sensual, tratando de encontrar el lado débil de la muchacha y así calmarla, pero Hermione se corrió al notar las intenciones del pelirrojo – Mi amor, tú sabes que te amo a ti solamente, mis ojos solo son para ti - decía Ron, tratando de acercarse a ella y poder acariciar su cara.

- OH si- respondió la castaña con ironía, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ahora mas enfadada que antes, apretando sus tan queridos libros, descargando su ira con ellos- ¡ ACASO NO VES QUE TODO EL RATO TE COQUETEA LA DESCARADA!- refunfuño la muchacha, arrugando el cejo, sin mas levanto los brazos para apuntarlo, apretando la mandíbula, y siguió restregándole en la cara lo sucedido en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin importarle que todo el mundo se birlara de ella cuando pasaban caminando por el lado de la joven pareja, realmente Hermione había perdió los estribos, la situación la sobrepasaba, y a este nivel le importaba un rábano que todo el mundo la mirara, su cuerpo se movía con brusquedad mientras seguía atacando a Ron, y sin darse cuenta, en uno de los tantos aleteos se le cayeron todos los libros en de sus manos- ¡NO RON WEASLEY, NO LO SOPORTO!- exclamo lo bastante fuerte para que a Ron le quedara lo suficientemente claro y sin mas se dio la media vuelta, sin mirar al joven y salió corriendo. dejando todos sus libros regados por el corredor, corriendo sin mas, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pasando a través de la gente, empujándolos, sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse de sus tesoros mas preciados, sus libros. El enfados y la tristeza eran mas fuertes:

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron sin recibir respuesta, miró hacia abajo, viendo todos los libros de su novia esparcidos por la baldosa, se quedo con la mirada fija en el suelo-

Harry miraba en silencio la escena, detrás de Ron, algo atónito por la reacción tan salvaje, por decirlo así, de Hermione solo atino a decir:

-Ve Ron ,yo recojo todo – agachándose sin esperar respuesta, ordenando los libros de su amiga.

- Vale, te debo una - sonrió Ron mirando a Harry, y salió corriendo por el pasillo, disculpándose mientras empujaba a la gente en su carrera, con una dirección clara en su cabeza, sabia perfectamente donde siempre estaba Hermione cuando estaba triste, en el Baño.

- Maldita estúpida FRANCESITA- pronunció lo ultimo bastante alterada Hermione, avanzando por el frío y húmedo piso del baño de niñas, lentamente apoyo sus manos en uno de los lavados, mirando como las pequeñas gotas reposaban en la cerámica, lentamente levanto su rostro, mirándose al espejo con todos los ojos hinchados, rojos y mas aun, negros, manchados por el maquillaje, que ya se había esparcido por toda su cara, su rostros tenia una mezcla entre rabia y pena- ¡OHH RONYY COMO SIMPGE BIEN, ERES GENIAL!- dijo imitando a la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y en un ataque espontáneo de ira golpeó el espejo con tanta fuerza que el espejo se trizó con el impacto, para luego estallar sobre la mano de Hermione, incrustando pequeños trozos en su piel, provocando que la sangre comenzara a fluir a través de su piel, manchando su blusa - MIERDA!- grito la muchacha, corriendo rápidamente la mano del espejo, mirándose la herida, gruño, luego gimió de dolor, tratando de limpiarse, pero repentinamente unas lagrimas de dolor agolparon sus ojos, quitándole la visión, sin poder limpiarse, cayo al suelo, sollozando, tomando instintivamente el antebrazo de su mano herida, llena de angustia y pena, mezclada con el dolor físico, lloraba la leona, sin querer levantarse.

Ron llegó un poco acalorado, por el tremendo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer por pasar entremedio de la gran masa de alumnos que le impedían seguir su camino, jadeando, se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta del baño, tratando de recuperar el aire descanso un rato, y lentamente comenzó a caminar, afinando su audición, escuchando pequeño gemidos, avanzó mas rápido, ya preocupado, miro por todos lados, y dentro de la oscuridad, vio una masa negra en el suelo, se acercó con rapidez, y pudo notar que la joven tenia la cabeza gacha, escondida por su gran masa de cabello, estaba debajo del lavamanos, llena de trozos de vidrio, que brillaban con la luz de la luna, y sus manos manchadas, cubiertas de algo negro que no podía distinguir, pero si intuir, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras los sollozos cada vez eran mas débiles. Pensando que podía haber cometido cualquier locura se acerco corriendo, asustado:

- ¡HERMIONE!- acercándose, se agacho rápido, y con algo de brusquedad tomo la mano ensangrentada de Hermione, trato de hacer presión para parar la sangre que no dejaba de salir - Mi amor ¿Que te pasó? -

- Nada, shifff...nada- respondió con una voz adolorida, dejando aflorar mas lágrimas, bañando su rostro, busco el cuerpo de su novio y se acurruco en él.

- Hermione- susurró Ron besándole la cabeza, acariciándola, aferrándola fuerte a su cuerpo, apretando sus manos con las de ella, alejando en algo los trozos de vidrios para evitar mas cortes, con preocupación miro a la joven que estaba escondida en su pecho. De a poco, la tomo y la levanto con sumo cuidado, apoyándola en su cuerpo - vamos a la enfermería, necesitas que te curen.

- No! – exclamó con fuerza Hermione, con cuidado tomo su mano, alejándose de él, camino hacia el lavamanos abriendo la llave, dejando que el agua corriera, con decisión puso su mano debajo del chorro, sintió el frío como pasaba sobre la herida, provocando algo de dolor, con valentía, con su otra mano, quito los trozos de vidrio, escondiendo las muecas de dolor, mientras las sangre se alejaba de su mano y se iba junto con el agua por las cañerías.

Tomando su capa se seco su mano, sacando luego su varita – Véndate!- exclamo con su varita apuntando la llaga que tenia en la palma de la mano, de la cual salieron unas delgadas vendas que se le enrollaron en la mano, apretándose en la herida, dejando que la sangre no siguiera fluyendo:

- Hermione eso no creo que sea suficiente- refuto el pelirrojo, acercándose hacia su novia, pero se detuvo al seco luego de ver una sola mirada de ella, prefirió no seguir hablando de la herida, ya que los ojos de ella estaban aun furiosos. Sin mas prefirió tocar el tema que había causado toda esta discusión, la furia de Hermione y lo mas importante, la explosión de furia de la castaña y por ende esa horrible herida en su mano- Mi amor, a mi no me importa esa franchuta, me da lo mismo, tú lo sabes, no se por que te pones así, si estamos juntos, yo no he hecho nada y lo sabes- un poco nervioso con la ultima frase, ya que Hermione estaba realmente molesta, como nunca antes la había visto, se acerco lentamente a ella y le tomo la cintura con uno de sus brazos, con firmeza, mientras que con el otro le sacaba los molestos cabellos que estorbaban en su rostro, mostrando un rostro afligido, pero también serio, que al mirar su rostro comenzaba a transformarse. Ambos se miraron profundamente, dándole la oportunidad a Ron de acercarse mas y mas a ella, mirando a cada momento sus gruesos labios, y sin decir nada mas le dio uno de esos cálidos besos, lentos, recorriendo cada parte de esos ojos labios, que aprisionaban los suyos, besos calmados pero placenteros- Sabes, que eres tú la que me importa, nadie mas.

- Seguro- dijo Hermione entre las pequeños lapsos en que el pelirrojo soltaba su boca. Lentamente apoyo sus brazos en el cuello de Ron, que se acomodo entre los delgados brazos de su novia - Creo que si, que dices la verdad- sonrío ella, mientras no despegaba sus grandes ojos cafés de la boca delgada y rosada de Ron, entre abriendo su propia boca, y apretando a Ron con sus brazos, se acercó lentamente, rozando lentamente los labios de su pareja, insinuando, viendo como el joven se exaltaba cuando ella comenzaba a jugar así, y se alejaba para provocarlo mas aun, hasta que sin mas comenzó a besarlo sin detenerse.

El comenzó a tomar el ritmo que el comenzó a ejercer en el juego que su castaña había comenzado, sin tener la paciencia que ella mostraba siempre, la castaña lo atraía mas hacia su cuerpo, pegándose a Ron, rozándolo, mientras el susodicho, con apremio, enrollo fuertemente sus brazos por la delgada cintura de su novia, sin para de besarla, explorando por toda su boca, tocando cada rincón y profundizando cada vez mas el beso, sintiendo que ella comenzaba a jugar con los pequeños pelitos que quedaban entre la nuca y el cuello de él, tirándolos con energía. Así comenzaron a acalorarse, olvidando que estaban en un baño público, ambos jadeaban, gemían, y sudaban debajo de sus capas, mientras se besaban Hermione coloco sus antebrazos con sumo cuidado sobre el pecho de él, y comenzó a caminar, empujando a Ron hacia atrás, retrocediendo, llegando así a la pared, donde ella lo soltó, mirándolo, con una mueca hacia al lado en su rostro, que ya no era angelical, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Ron y luego volvió a él. Ron con sus manos deseosas, miraba el cuelo de Hermione, rápidamente saco la capa de la muchacha, que cayo sin mas, y sonriendo miraba los primeros botones desabrochados de la blusa de la castaña, su vista la siguió recorriendo, y con ansiedad se adentro por la blusa de Hermione sintiendo su suave piel debajo de sus dedos, con suavidad los deslizo por su estomago, apenas tocando, ella al sentir el contacto, no pudo evitar estremecerse, curvando un poco su espalda, volviendo a recomponerse, lo miro desafiante y con sus manos, heridas y dolorosas, comenzó a apartar la capa de Ron, sin importar manchar la ropa del joven o empeorar su situación:

- Hermione- dijo Ron deteniéndole la mano en seco- ¿Estas segura?

- Si- dijo esta sin titubear, besándole la boca apasionadamente

- Es tu 1° vez amor- dijo Ron tomándola por la barbilla, mirándola con esos dulces ojos-

- Mi...mi...mi primera vez- dijo tartamudeando, algo choqueada por la pregunta, recordando algo que no quería recordar, con rapidez y tratando de disimular, volvió su mirada a Ron- Claro, mi primera vez...claro...si te quiero hacer mío- alejando sus ojos de los de Ron, volvió a su tarea, y le saco la capa sin dudarlo un segundo, mientras Ron rápidamente le desabotonaba la falda, que cayo al suelo. Abrazados, desesperador, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, enredados entre sus ropas, cayeron uno sobre el otro en el piso, , mirándose de manera intensa, ambos comenzaron a acariciarse desesperadamente, recorriéndose sin ningún tipo de cuidado, desenfrenados, de manera salvaje hicieron el amor, gozando de cada contacto, de cada caricia.

Hermione lentamente comenzaba a vestirse, tomando su ropa, y poniéndosela con sumo cuidado, tratando de ser lo mas prolija posible, cuando sintió una manos en sus costados que la dieron vuelta, dejándola al frente de un desordenado muchacho, delgado, semi desnudo que la miraba con deseo:

-Hermione- dijo mirándola a los ojos muy emocionado, mientras le tomaba la mano sana- En realidad fue muy difícil esperar, sin saber a quien le iba a dar esto tan preciado- le tomo la cara, buscando que lo mirara directamente- pero ahora no me arrepiento, sino que me siento totalmente satisfecho de a verme abstenido, y tú amor, has sido la justificación para esperar todo este tiempo, y aguantar esas ganas infernarles de intimar con alguien- suspiró, y luego con un rostro iluminado de felicidad, acerco el rostro de Hermione al suyo y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de la castaña.

Hermione se sintió feliz, aunque su cabeza recordó algo que en ese preciso momento no hubiera querido acordarse, que en realidad le hubiera gustado borrar de cualquier rincón de su cabeza, mirando a Ron con un gesto de angustia y culpa- No, no Hermione no pienses eso- se reclamó mentalmente a si misma, pero luego los recuerdos volvieron a tomar su mente, haciendo mas gráficos, aunque eran totalmente distinto al anterior, aunque tenían directa relación, sintió un cargo de consciencia enorme, mas al ver como Ron la miraba, ansioso, esperando una respuesta a sus palabras, así que tratando de formar alguna frases que sonaran bonitas y libre de ese sentimiento de culpa que no iba relacionado a lo que habían vivido hace unos minutos atrás. le habló:

- Mi ron, me siento loca por ti, me traes de cabeza, supongo que lo sabes, todo esto me hizo darme cuenta que me diste la mayor felicidad de este mundo, y tú no me pedías nada, no querías nada, solo a mí- y le dedico una sonrisa falsa, la mejor que pudo interpretar, no era que no se sintiera emocionada por lo que había sucedido, lo estaba, pero no como la emoción que se suponía que debía sentir al "supuestamente" entregarse por primera vez a alguien, y no cualquiera que sino su novio, el que siempre había deseado.

Volvió su mirada a Ron, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, y noto que él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con la respuesta que le estaba dando, creyéndose todo.

Luego de pasar un rato abrasados, mirándose, analizándose, conversando un poco, Ron salió muy feliz después del acto que habían vivido, totalmente en las nubes, sin preocuparse de la extraña actitud de su novia de ni querer acompañarlo a la cena, su momento era de tal clímax y placer que no se percato de nada, y solo se fue, dándole un beso a Hermione en los labios, mientras desaparecía de su vista, silbando.

Hermione se quedo parada, sola, en medio de un baño vacío, que había sido testigo de aquella entrega, los sentimientos estaban tan revueltos en su cabeza y en su corazón, que en vez de sentir felicidad, solo sentía una sensación de ahogo, no podía evitar ver que todo lo que había pasado había sido solo mentira, una cruel mentira.

Avanzó hacia el lavamanos y mojo su cara, buscando algún escape momentáneo, pero su naturaleza culposa y obsesiva daba una cruel pelea, boicoteándola, haciéndola recordar ese día nefasto en su vida, no podía mentirse a ella misma, a Ron si, pero a ella no, después de aquel episodio, podía ver un antes y un después. Caminaba en círculos, escuchando sus propios pasos, pensando, maquinando, mientras jugaba con los botones de su blusa, de un lado hacia otro, muchas veces. Las imágenes eran como una película que pasaba en sus ojos, maldito día, con rabia paro en seco y se miró al espejo, buscando respuestas en su rostro reflejado en el cristal.

Miro en el fondo del cristal al escuchar acercarse unos lentos pero claros pasos, y pudo ver como una silueta comenzaba a asomarse y tomar forma en el espejo, justo detrás suyo:

- Creo Hermione que tienes grabes problemas de memoria, o acaso ¿No recuerdas aquella noche alocada que vivimos hace un tiempo? ¿Eso no cuenta como tu primera vez, querida?- se escucho una voz proveniente del fondo del baño, extremadamente familiar, tan fría como siempre, tan mecánica, con ese típico tono de ironía y sarcasmo que lo caracterizaban. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, Hermione mantenía la vista fija en el espejo, esperando verlo, sabia quien era, no necesitaba mirarlo, pero estaba estática, sintió un escalofrío, solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando vio claramente su rostro reflejado detrás de ella, agacho la cabeza, angustiada.

Toda su piel se erizo al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, y la empujaban hacia atrás, quedando pegada en un cuerpo que conocía desde antes y en su totalidad. Una tibia humedad comenzó a esparcirse en su oreja, unos labios antes probados, la recorrían, susurrando algo a su oído:

- ¿Y yo amor donde quedo?-


	2. Viejos Recuerdos que Destruyen el Alma

**Chap 2: Viejos Recuerdos que Destruyen el Alma**

El pasillo volvió a la normalidad, cuando el pelirrojo desapareció en la esquina, todo el mundo se concentro en seguir en sus cosas, dejando atrás el incidente, aunque comentando por lo bajo.

Harry alzo su mirada y vio como Ron se alejaba, empujando a toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, disculpándose sin mirar, absolutamente acelerado, corriendo hacia una enfadada Hermione. Levantando los últimos libros, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entremedio de los alumnos, que interferían para que él muchacho doblara. Preocupado, tratando de ayudar en lo que podía, volvió a agacharse, para recoger unos papeles que estaban en el suelo (ya se imaginaran la cantidad de libros y papeles que llevaría Hermione), suspiro, algo cansado de tener que hacer esta tediosa tarea, y además siempre tener que estar mediando entre sus dos mejores amigos, pero que mas daba, al final siempre terminaba reclamándose si mismo y ayudando como podía a pesar de que sabia que en algunas ocasiones debería mantenerse alejado.

Tomando su bolso, distribuyendo algunos libros ahí y otros en sus manos, comenzó a caminar, sintiendo un considerable peso encima:

- Y ahora me tengo que marchar con toda esta montonera de libros por todo el colegio- refunfuño Harry acomodándose mejor su bolso en su hombro, tratando de que este no acusara tanto el esfuerzo. Medio tambaleándose avanzó por el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia la torre de Grynffindor, sabia que estaba algo lejos, así que trato de afirmar bien su bolso, y camino lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que podía ver que su bolso no aguantaría mucho. Sudaba como loco por todo el material que llevaba, además de la ropa que llevaba puesta, sentía como una gota corría por su rostro, algo cansado y a mitad de camino, paro un momento para descansar un poco y agarrar un poco de aliento, dejo los libros en el suelo, respiro profundo, sacándose los lentes, y levanto la cabeza, con una manga se quito las gotas de transpiración que rodaban por su frente, y se acomodo mejor sus lentes, enfocando nuevamente su mirada al frente, la imagen de una chica fue lo primero que vio, esta se acercaba cada vez a donde el estaba situado, caminaba de una forma muy seductora, mostrando su bien dotado cuerpo, sus largas piernas hacían movimientos sinuosos y provocativos.

La chica al percatarse quien era el personaje que estaba enfrente de ella, mostró una gran sonrisa en la cara, siempre sensual, mientras con sus ojos felinos lo miro fijamente.

- Oh NOOOOOOOOOOO- pensó rápidamente Harry, muy nervioso- POR FAVOR DIOS MIO, HAZ QUE SÉ DESVIE, ¡NO LA SOPORTO!, NO LA QUIERO CERCA- en un acto desesperado trato de tomar todos esos libros antes de que la susodicha llegara, con torpeza, pero no alcanzó a huir, y para su tristeza Cho Chang ya estaba allí, y se detuvo justo enfrente de él:

- Hola Harry- dijo la asiática con una gran sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y con ojos de enamorada, parpadeaba de forma exagerada, acercándose cada vez mas a él, buscándolo con sus manos, parecía que quería arrinconarlo:

- Hola Cho- dijo Harry entendiendo que no iba a poder escapar, y que aunque no quisiera estar, no iba con el ser mal educado. Desanimado ya que su plan de fuga no había funcionado, trato de salir de esa situación embarazosa lo antes posible- Sabes Cho, tengo que irme por que mira todos los libros que tengo que llevar, además tengo bastantes cosas que hacer- hablo Harry imitando una voz de cansado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser convincente y mas aun cortes, ya que frene a esa mujer, eso era un real esfuerzo.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo- respondió Cho con una sonrisa aun más atrevida que la otra, tratando de hacerse la amable y comprensiva, se agachó de la forma mas provocativa posible, tratando de insinuarse frente al moreno, tomando unos libros, los que estaban mas cercanos a él, y levantándose, casi rozando el cuerpo de Harry, quedo a milímetros de su cara, acercando cada vez mas su boca a la de él - Mi amor- le dijo acercando su rostro mas aun al de Harry, tratando de besarlo, buscando tentarlo.

- Cho, por favor, quieres alejarte, no necesito tu ayuda – respondió Harry corriéndose de ella, perdiendo la poca paciencia que se auto obligaba a tener con ella, ya estaba bastante enfadado, se agacho con agilidad, tomo todos los libros que estaban en el suelo, y luego con rapidez los que ella tenia en sus brazos - No entiendes que lo nuestro ya se acabó, sigue tu vida, no sé por que viniste a Hogwarts, si ya terminaste el colegio, y con esa excusa de ayudar a las casas en ves de hacer otra cosa- sentenció el moreno, pensando en sus adentros: "como no seguir persiguiéndome"-

- Cho avanzo la corta distancia que los separaba, se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

- Por ti mi amor-

- ¡Por Dios mujer! ¿Quien te entiende?- dijo exasperado Harry, la miro con asco, y tras un suspiro, olvidando los modales que quería auto imponerse con esa mujer, se marcho sin decir adiós, dejando a Cho hablando sola, esta le gritaba desesperada, en medio del pasillo, rogándole que regresara, pero él no giro en ningún momento su cabeza, solo camino por los pasillos, bien erguido, sin mirar a nadie, aunque todos lo miraran, y avanzó hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, rápidamente entro, buscando la primera mesa disponible y dejo los libros, estirando un poco los brazos, sobándose los hombros, algo cansado miro alrededor, no había nadie, mejor pensó para si y se sentó cerca del fuego, en uno de los sillones, medio dormido, ya que estaba un poco cansado.

Tambaleando, entre dormido y despierto sintió algunos pasos que se acercaban, realmente no le llamaron la atención ya que sabía no era el único Grynffindor que existía, así que siguió tranquilo, volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, cerrando bien sus ojos, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba arriba de él, sobre exaltado abrió los ojos, tantanteando rápidamente cerca de él sus lentes, colocándoselos y mirando lo mejor que pudo al frene suyo:

-Hola Amor- dijo una alegre y picara Cho, tirándole la corbata y acercándole la cara a la suya, mojando sus labios mientras miraba los de él- ¿Vamos arriba?- y sin preguntar beso a Harry en el cuello, pasando su lengua suavemente- Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos, me muero por estar en tu cama otra vez- susurró en su oigo, mientras su lengua jugaba por las cavidades de esa zona.

Harry despertando de súbito, aunque algo atontado, la quedó mirando, atónito, con la cara de la mujer tan cerca de la suya, sus labios tan cerca de los de ella, se tentó, no podía negar lo que sentía, sabia que no debía, pero ver su boca tantas veces suya, entre abierta, húmeda, lista para recibir la suya era algo con lo que soñaba todas las noche, inconciente, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, mirando solo sus labios, sus manos tomaron su nuca, mientras seguía acercándose, solo le quedan escasos milímetros para llegar a sus labios, comenzó a sentir su aroma que entraba como una bocanada a su nariz, ese aroma tan conocido, que amaba y odiaba, se le erizo la piel, estaba apunto de besarla, pero sintió una electricidad en su cuerpo, y su mirada cambio:

-No entiendes- dijo Harry reaccionando, mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrirlos, la empujo hacia atrás, perdiendo los estribos - ¡Por que no me dejas en paz!, tú y yo no somos nada, y tú sabes perfectamente bien por que- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón, quitándosela de encima, encolerizado al recordar el pasado, viendo lo que jamás hubiera querido ver nuevamente, sin mas la enfrento, cara a cara, Cho lo abrazo, apretando fuerte:

- Harry tu sabes que eso fue una equivocación- protesto Cho buscando el rostros de Harry y con una mirada muy segura de lo que decía, y a la vez lastimare prosiguió- Tú sabes que yo te amo a ti, lo de Hudson fue solo una tontería, sin importancia, no debería afectarte- concluyo con ligereza.

- ¡Tontería Cho! - grito el muchacho, acortando la distancia, tomándola fuertemente los hombros , apretándola y zamarreándola levemente, con los ojos lleno de furia, viendo como su cara no se inmutaba, como ella seguía con su desfachatez, provocando que la ira lo dominara completamente- ¡TONTERIA, YO TE VI CHO, YO TÉ VI ACOSTADA CON HUDSON, TENIENDO SEXO CON ÉL CUÁNDO ESTABAS CONMIGO! - Harry la soltó con asco, le dio la espalda y se alejo de ella, tratando de volver a tener algo de calma, volvió a enfrentarla, dio unos pasos hacia ella, con su rostro lleno de melancolía y asco - ¡YO TE AMABA Cho!, con el alma, te hubiera dado todo- dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos, mirando esos ojos que alguna vez tanto amo, que eran todo para él, las lagrimas estaban inundando su mirada, pero no permitió derramar ninguna lagrima, apretando los puños se acerco un poco mas a ella, buscando cerrar por fin la herida- Pero tú eras solo una ilusión, un simple holograma, algo irreal y falso, que no dura, un sueño que se desvanece, y como tal ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!, si quieres aun que te tenga un mínimo de respeto, si algo de dignidad tienes, no vuelvas mas-

- Harry TE AMO- dijo Cho con una cara que ni ella misma se creía, tratando de parecer suplica, pero realmente no le resultaba, intentando atraparlo con sus brazos.

- ¡VETE-¡ dijo Harry tomándole un brazo, acercándola por un momento a él, mostrándole su cara llena de rabia, la miro un segundo mas y luego la arrastro hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda- Y NO VUELVAS A HABLARME EN TU VIDA- y con esto ultimo, la empujo fuera de la torre, y se cerro de un golpe la entrada.

Cho se marchó cabizbaja, pero no triste sino derrotada, ya que no amaba a Harry, era solamente su instrumento de popularidad, y lo había perdido.

Harry se limpio las lagrimas que ahora si habían escapado, tomando su cabello revuelto, apretándolos entre sus dedos, avanzo por la sala común y se sentó en el mismo sillón, se sacó sus anteojos y se froto los ojos hinchados,

Escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, trato de no recordar aquella penosa escena que a él le había tocado presenciar hace un tiempo, cuando él estaba con Cho, no quería acordarse de nada que tuviera que ver con ella, ya que la infidelidad vivida se había encargado de borrar todo rastro hermoso que pudo haber tenido con la asiática durante su noviazgo. Tomo una manta que estaba en el sillón mas cercano, se tapo y comenzó a mirar fijamente el fuego, con la cabeza en otro lado, pasó así unos 15 minutos contemplando la chimenea, sin pensar en nada, con el corazón apretado, la mandíbula tensa y el cuerpo cortado.

Las horas pasaron, estaba ido totalmente desvanecido, se sentía débil, agotado, con los ojos medios abiertos, entre despierto y durmiendo, cuando una joven pelirroja entro echa un trueno por al lado de él en la sala común. Al notar que Harry estaba, se paró en seco, froto sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y lo miró, dudo en acercase a él un segundo, para luego lanzarse en sus brazos. Harry reacciono al instante, frente al peso, trato de sostenerla, no podía verla con claridad, desesperado por el estado de la muchacha, la aferro hacia su cuerpo, buscando poder acogerla, pero pareciera como si no tuviera ningún tipo de consuelo alguno.

Entre sus brazos, como caída del cielo, estaba esa chica que tanto amaba en silencio, un amor que el sabia que no le era correspondido:

- Ginny- dijo Harry tomándole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos- ¿Que pasa?

- Harry- dijo Ginny con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, alzando su mano hacia su rostro- amigo mío (esa frase a Harry le dolió en el alma), Severus me ha destrozado


	3. La Pasion Incontrolable de Ginny

**Chap 3: La Pasión Incontrolable de Ginny**

La Mañana comenzaba a asomarse en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, los débiles rayos del sol llegaban a la ventana de las alumnas de 6° de Grynffindor, pero el sol se detuvo en un hermoso rostro pálido, que dormía plácidamente, cubierto de pecas cafés, que daban un aire infantil a la que ya era toda una mujer.

Ginny Weasley, que entre sueños le rogaba al sol que se corriera de su cara, buscando resguardo se tapo con la sábana mas cercana, pero el sol cada vez era más intenso y mas directo en dirección a la joven, así que una acalorada pelirroja, tuvo que rendirse, y a regañadientes levantarse de la cama, media somnolienta camino entre las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto al baño, y con una actitud digna de su casa entro directamente a la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, lavándose con delicadeza cada zona, masajeando su larga cabellera cobriza, y para terminar su baño se lavo los dientes, enrollándose en una toalla, salió del baño, sonriendo al notar que sus compañeras aun no se levantaban.

Era extraña esta situación, ya que ella siempre era la ultima en levantarse, ya que era demasiado perezosa. Miro hacia la pared mientras comenzaba a encremarse y pensó que realmente era una tonta al notar la hora que era. Ella solamente se había levantando por el maldito sol que no la dejaba dormir, gruñendo, se acerco a su velador, y comprendió que claro como se iban a levantar si eran las 5:40 de la mañana, suspiro dejando el reloj donde estaba, que envidia le daban sus amigas que aun seguían en el mundo de los sueños, mientras ella estaba muerta de frío, bañada, en pie y sin sueño para volver a acostarse.

No le quedo otra opción que vestirse con una ropa cómoda para el dí, lentamente mientras acomodaba su polera se acercó al tocador, viendo su reflejo en un pequeño espejo, con un movimiento casi automático, tomo su varita, apuntando hacia su largo cabello mojado, e hizo un hechizo para que se le secara de un segundo a otro, quedando perfectamente ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, se miro, sonriendo por el resultado y aplico un poco de maquillaje en su rostros, en especial en sus grandes ojos azules, luego se alejo unos centímetros del tocador, mirándose, a ver si todo estaba en su lugar, levantándose en puntillas para mirar su falda:

- Demasiado Larga- dijo, midiéndose la prenda con su mano, y sin dudarlo les dio unas vueltas hacia arriba, dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas- Ahí si Virginia- se miro de nuevo cerciorándose que todo su aspecto físico estuviera bien, estaba perfecta, sonriendo se acerco al armario saco su bolso, coloco unas cuantas cosas, lo cruzo por su abdomen, y avanzo hacia la puerta, cerrando despacio para no despertar a nadie, y bajo por las escaleras. Ya eran las siete, así que ya habían unos pocos alumnos de 6° y 7° abajo, la pelirroja se detuvo a ver el panel común, viendo se había algún tipo de novedad, al no ver nada, se dio la vuelta, saludo a los chicos, que la devoraban con la mirada, sin ningún tipo de disimulo, y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, avanzando con su caminar pomposo, moviendo de forma exagerada sus caderas, percatándose al avanzar que casi todos los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin estaban ahí, al notarlo, ella levanto mas su cabeza y paso por enfrente de ellos de manera altiva pero sensual, los Slytherin se detenían a mirarla, sonreían de lado, se saboreaban al ver como se movían sus piernas, la miraban como un animal al que hay que comer, a veces le tiraban piropos no del todo agradables, como por ejemplo: ¿Cuanto cobras Weasley?.

Sin tomarlos en cuenta, ya que sabia que aunque ellos la desearan fervientemente, jamás la tendría, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y desayuno plácidamente su liviana ración. El lugar se iba llenando cada vez mas de alumnos con evidente cara de sueño, pronto llegaron sus amigas, que sonriendo se acercaban a Ginny, acomodándose al lado de ella, platicaron un momento, comieron y luego el cuarteto partió a su primera clase, Pociones.

Al llegar, las cuatro se sentaron en los puestos de adelante, conversaron un momento hasta que llego el simpático profesor Snape, con su forma tan particular, como siempre saliendo desde las penumbras, de lo que los alumnos pensaban, debía ser su hogar, con su típica capa negra, caminando lentamente, con una sonrisa de lado, el cabello ahora lacio, limpio y acomodado en una pequeña cola baja. Miraba siempre hacia un punto muerto en el salón, para luego comenzar a hablar, de forma grave y profundo, con ese toque de ironía, marca registrada del treinton:

-Que esperan, saquen sus libros, o acaso ¿Debo mandarles una carta de invitación para que lo hagan?, lean sobre la poción de la Inteligencia, donde todos ustedes tendrían que tomarse una buena dosis- dijo se dio la vuelta, sonriendo tras su mordaz comentario, y comenzó a apuntar las instrucciones de los ingredientes, en esa antigua pizarra.

Ginny abrió su libro, sin prestar atención en el objeto, si no en el hombre que estaba a pocos metros de ella. Sus ojos lo escudriñaban, analizaban cada forma de su cuerpo, su ropa, sus facciones, todo. Hace cuanto ella estaba obsesionada con mirarlo y no parar de hacerlo, honestamente, no sabia, ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces se había pillado así misma haciendo lo que estaba haciendo ene se preciso instante. Se suponía que a ella le gustaba Harry Potter, siempre había sido así, era como una sentencia que había asumido hace años, pero él estaba preocupado de otros asuntos, como siempre lo veía, sin mirarla como mujer, sino como la hermana de su mejor amigo, y como todos estos años, no la había tomado en cuenta, no se percataba de sus sentimientos, siempre era una mirada de cariño, nunca de amor.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, siguió mirando a su profesor, fijándose en especial en su rostro cetrino, su mirada seria, su ceño levemente fruncido, sus labios delgados y opacos, sus gruesas y varoniles cejas:

- ¿Por que siempre es tan duro, tan insensible, tan hosco, tan injusto- pensaba Ginny mientras mordía su lápiz, con desesperación, apretándolo cada vez mas con sus dientes, mientras sus pensamientos eran mas y mas atrevidos, sin dejar de mirarlo, de seguir cada uno de sus gestos- tan misterioso, tan culto, tan hombre?...

Snape termino de escribir la poción, bajando su varita, sintió que alguien lo miraba, estaba de espalda, así que como siempre se dio la vuelta, mirando primero hacia la salida, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el punto de donde sentía esa fuerte sensación, y se encontró con dos grandes y tiernos ojos azules sumamente conocidos, al posar su mirada en ellos estos rápidamente miraron para otro sitio, acompañados por un rubor excesivo y notoria en la piel tan blanca de su dueña. Snape noto que la muchacha se había sonrojado, su piel y su actitud posterior delataban su nerviosismo, se dio la vuelta, pensando y analizando lo que había visto, su aguda mente tenia ya todo archivado en su disco duro, sonrío, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, sin parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, revisando algunos trabajos, y con disimulo, mientras ponía las calificaciones, miro a Ginny, como en todas las clases lo hacia, siempre se robaba su atención, el parecido físico con un antiguo recuerdo era tan evidente, que sentía que podía viajar en el tiempo. Miraba ese pelo, tan largo, tan de fuego, las elegantes facciones de rostro, tenia esa cara de ángel, mezclada con una sensualidad que comenzaba a aflorar en esa etapa de desarrollo, y que decir esas: "Para que negarlo, esas piernas"- sonrío al ver como se mostraban por debajo de la pequeña falda de la muchacha, no podía evitarlo la encontraba hermosa, pero lo que le llamo la atención es que ella también lo mirara, la había descubierto mas de una vez en este ultimo tiempo, la sentía recurrentemente, como sus ojos azules estaban fijos en él, pero no prestando atención a los contenidos de la clase, sino que en él.

Sonriendo nuevamente, como solía hacerlo desde que este juego había comenzado, dejo la pluma en el tintero, tomo una especie de cucharón y se levanto de su silla, había llegado la hora de analizar la tarea de sus pupilos, se dirigió hacia los alumnos, caminando lentamente por el oscuro pasillo, sonriendo, y comenzó a revisar poción por poción, la revolvía, la olía, le miraba el color, saboreándose con los rostros asustados de todos sus alumnos, y por supuesto casi todos fueron regañados por los malos resultados, que siempre le resultaban un insulto hacia su materia de especialidad. Ya llegaba al final de la primera fila (para el última ya que revisaba de atrás para adelante), sabiendo quien estaría ahí. Pasó por el puesto de Ginny, sonrío con una extraña mueca, podríamos decir que era coqueta, miro a la pelirroja de una forma disimulada para el resto, pero significativa para ella, luego "reviso" la poción, pero apenas la miro, solo hizo movimientos sin sentido, luego levanto la cabeza y la miro directamente a los ojos, percatándose de un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas:

- Esta buena su poción Weasley, puede retirarse- sentencio, mirándola solo un segundo y se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio.

Ginny quedo impactada, sin escuchar como sus amigas la felicitaban, su mirada estaba perdida en esa túnica negra. Se juro que había visto que él le había dedicado una sonrisa, eso la hacia sentirse bien, pero no sabia por que, luego lo miro con la misma intensidad que hace unos momentos, la atraía tanto, sentía una especie de imán hacia él, se deleitaba solo con ver su andar, ese ser siniestro de cabello oscuro y tez blanca, la volvía loca ese fur fur que hacia su capa, no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, se desconocía a ella misma, mas aun se sorprendía a si misma con esos pensamientos tan osados que tenia hacia su profesor- esa sonrisa, su mirada- pensaba Ginny, aun estática en su lugar, sin escuchar al resto de la clase que comenzaba a pararse para marcharse, al reaccionar, tomo sus cosas y se fue, tropezando con las patas de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Severus Snape, que seguía con la vista fija en un papel que estaba reposando en su escritorio.

Ginny se retiro de las mazmorras, mirando a su profesor hasta donde pudo, casi chocando, sin darse cuenta que él de cierta forma, podía notar perfectamente esa actitud, echa una gelatina, desparramada, con unas cosquillas que bajaban y subían por su piel, provocándole una sensación constante de vértigo.

Feliz corrió por el pasillo, caminaba radiante, buscando alcanzar a sus amigas, mirando por todos los rincones, recordando que tenia un trabajo que hacer, que el mundo no se detenía por sus divagaciones sentimentales, necesitaba unos libros, así que decidió ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo, entro a la biblioteca, dejo sus cosas en una de las mesas mas cercanas, y se dispuso a buscar el libro que necesitaba, por esas enormes estanterías:

- Lunas, lunas, donde esta el libro, donde...- miraba la pelirroja, con su dedo subiendo y bajando por los lomos de los antiguos libros, de repente dejo de murmurar para si, ya que escucho una voz que conocía al revés y al derecho, afinando mas su oreja reconoció que era la voz de Harry y la otra la de su hermano Ron, estaban en el mismo estante que ella, pero por el otro lado. Ginny se quedo ahí paralizada, logro mover su cabeza, y pudo ver entre los libros, a los dos jóvenes leones, en especial al de cabellera oscura, al fijar sus ojos, sintió que su propia respiración se cortaba, siempre le pasaba cuando veía a Harry.

Este se veía sumamente angustiado, estaba apoyado sobre unos libros, su rostro estaba sumamente apretado, las gafas en el borde de su nariz, y miraba a Ron fijamente, jugando con sus manos nerviosas, mientras su hermano le ponía una mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarlo:

- Harry no crees que es tiempo de que busques a alguien- sugirió Ron, mientras, sonreía de lado, dándole un apretón en el hombro al chico.

- Tú sabes que no puedo Ron, yo termine con Cho, se que estoy libre, pero no puedo mirar a otra mujer, por que aun la amo- sentencio el muchacho mirando el suelo.

Ginny al escuchar esto sintió una estaca que la atravesaba, tomo aire, agarrándose el pecho, y tratando de caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible, se dirigió hacia su mesa, sentándose bruscamente, con la mirada ida, mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Se desplomo encima del escritorio, donde lloro silenciosamente.

Tras pasar un tiempo en una de esas tantas tardes de lunes, Ginny se apresuró en comer, tenia su corazón acelerado, y sabia perfectamente por que, solo quería llegar antes a las clases de pociones, quería verlo, tras los sucesos pasados en la semana, las desilusiones vividas y la actitud que estaba ella tomando frente a cierto personaje, estaba segura de lo que sentía, era algo sumamente lógico de concluir, obviamente era algo errado, pero que mas da, la vida no siempre era justa, solo tenia que ver su situación con Harry para darse cuenta.

Arreglo sus cosas para levantarse de la mesa, dijo algunas excusas a sus amigas y avanzado por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras. Quería estar con él a solas, en el camino se detuvo rápidamente, fue al baño, se repaso el maquillaje, se hecho perfume, arreglo su cabello, y se dirigió hacia su destino final, ósea, a las mazmorras.

En silencio abrió la puerta, asomando de a poco su cuerpo, noto que la sala estaba completamente vacía, sonrío para si, y avanzo hacia su habitual puesto, se sentó en los primeros sitios, acomodo su bolso, arreglo su falda, para que se le vieran mas sus piernas, apretó sus mejillas, para sonrosarlas, arreglo su cabello dejando hacia un lado, y se cambio de lugar, para quedar enfrente de su maestro.

Desprevenido Severus sacaba los utensilios que usaría en su próxima clase, mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que aun tena tiempo, así que sacándose su capa, quedándose solo con una camisa, comenzó a tomar todos los frascos necesarios, y sin mirar entro en el aula, con una gran cantidad de recipientes, avanzando con dificultad los dejo en su escritorio, dando la espalda a los asientos de sus alumnos, aun con la cabeza fija en el suelo, se sentó, respirando, tomo uno de los frascos, levantando en algo su cabeza, y pudo ver a través de el una gran cabellera rojiza y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado, carraspeo un poco, algo sorprendido, y alzo su cabeza para poder mirar bien a la muchacha:

-Weasley- dijo en un tono normal, seco - ¿Que hace aquí?, faltan 15 minutos para la clase, no sabia que le gustaba tanto Pociones- lanzó lo ultimo con ironía.

- Lo que pasa profesor- mintió Ginny- Es que no tenía nada que hacer, así que preferí venir para acá.

- Ah- dijo Severus con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando como la muchacha estaba algo nerviosa. Volvió su mirada hacia los frascos y exclamó- Entonces comience a hacer algo productivo Weasley, venga y ayúdeme a ordenar los frascos, no requiere mucho trabajo mental, no se preocupe.

Ginny hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios mordaces, se acerco hacia el escritorio del maestro, se sentó en la silla que estaba cercana a la de él, y jugándose todas sus cartas, se subió la falda disimuladamente, cruzando las piernas de una manera extremadamente coqueta, mostrándolas en todo su esplendor. Lentamente tomo un frasco, y como si todo fuera normal, siguió las instrucciones de Snape, lo etiqueto. Armándose de valor y sacando todo su instinto de mujer, pronuncio con una voz sensual :

- Esta bien así profesor- bajando el frasco a la altura de sus piernas, mostrando la etiqueta.

Severus la miró a sus ojos, y luego bajo por el cuerpo de la muchacha, deteniéndose en el lugar donde estaba depositado aquel frasco, y vio esas hermosas piernas que la joven le estaba mostrando, no era estúpido, sabia que ella se estaba insinuando. Subió su mirada nuevamente y muy despacio se pronuncio:

- Si- dijo Snape mirando a la joven, manteniendo la mirada, para luego entrecerrar los ojos, y volver su vista a las piernas de la muchacha, sonriendo al notar, que ella también lo miraba, y también sonreía. No pudo contener ese impulso que comenzaba a surgir dentro de él, estaba sintiendo mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, y la pelirroja estaba ahí, puesta en bandeja enfrente de él, podía notar el deseo de ella en sus ojos, sin mas se acercó a ella, quedando con su rostro frente al de ella, a escasos milímetros, recibiendo por su nariz un exquisito aroma a flores, cerró los ojos, y lo aspiró con fuerzas, moviendo su rostro, para sentirlo mejor, para llegar cerca de su oreja, acercando su boca le susurro:

- ¿Que pretendes?-

Ginny sonrío, al escuchar como su profesor no se iba con rodeos. Sabia que no estaba dispuesta a perder otra oportunidad, aunque pudiera salir perdiendo aquí, se la iba a jugar, le gustaba este excéntrico hombre, que podía hacer contra ello, solo dar todo. Acercando su boca a la oreja de su profesor le susurro:

- ¿Que quieres que pretenda? – respondió segura, olvidando que él era su profesor, que era mucho mayor que ella, que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.

- Muchas cosas- dijo él suavemente, alejándose un poco para poder quedar enfrente de su rostro, para poder mirarla y descifrar las sensaciones de la pelirroja, tomo su rostro, se iba acercando cada vez más, mirando sus ojos y luego su boca, ya no podía evitarlo, la iba a besar, veía como esos labios juveniles se entre abrían para darle acceso a los de él, las distancias ya no existían, las manos de el se adentraban ahora por esa frondosa cabellera de fuego, mientras seguía su camino hacia los rojos y vivos labios de la muchacha.

El ruido los alertó, los pasos de los alumnos através de la escalera se sintieron cada vez mas fuertes, se separaron bruscamente. Las primeras que entraron un poco enfadas fueron unas amigas de Ginny, que la miraron extrañadas a ver el pelo de esta algo desarreglado y su cara absolutamente roja:

- Ginny, ¿Por que te fuiste?, acaso no recuerdas que tenías que hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones- exclamo la primera, mirándola enojada.

- Perdón, tuve una urgencia- dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla donde estaba antes con Snape, que se había levantado, y aun tratando de tomar la compostura miraba a la pelirroja. Ginny voltio su cabeza mirando a Snape coquetamente, tras la frase que había dicho, acomodándose su ropa y su cabello, mientras los alumnos entraban, distraídos hacia sus respectivos asientos:

- Así que no tenias nada que hacer… interesante- susurró Snape pasando por al lado de ella, procurando que solamente Ginny oyera, siguiendo su camino hacia el fondo de la sala, y desapareciendo en la misteriosa puerta que estaba al fondo.

La clase transcurrió de forma normal, excepto para dos personas. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la hora de Pociones, la pelirroja, para variar, no tomaba atención ni de sus amigas ni de las palabras que el profesor decía, solo maquinaba que hacer ahora:

- Tengo que hacerlo hoy- pensó Ginny, dándose fuerzas- lo haré- tras esto una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, mirando hacia los lados y ver que todo el mundo estaba absorto en su propia tarea, Ginny vio su caldero, y con decisión lo empujo sutilmente con su mano, provocando que toda la poción quedará vertida por el suelo. Todo el mundo quedo mirando, asustados, no queriendo estar en el lugar de Ginny, mientras que cierta persona miraba a la muchacha, el timbre resonó en la sala, y toda la gente comenzaba a desocupar:

- Weasley, tienes 20 puntos menos para tu querida casa, y por supuesto quédate a limpiar todo este desastre- dijo Snape, dedicándole un sonrisa burlesca- Y el resto salgan, o acaso quieren mas tarea –

Todos los alumnos asustados frente a esa proposición, abandonaron la sala. Las amigas de Ginny dándole una sonrisa de apoyo fueron las ultimas en salir, cerrando la puerta. El y Ginny quedaron completamente solos, ambos se miraron por unos segundos:

- Esto era lo que querías- dijo Snape levantándose de su asiento, acercándose un poco a ella y haciendo un movimiento con la varita, selló la puerta.

- Si- dijo Ginny parándose y acercándose sensualmente a él, decidida.

- Entonces…- dijo Snape no aguantando mas, acorto la distancia, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, atrapando esa boca inexperta, sintiendo como ella respondía al compás que él marcaba. El calor inundo la sala, y con sus manos apretó a la pelirroja, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la tunica, bajando sus manos por su espalda, tomándola de su cadera, y con mucha fuerza la subía encima de él, sin descuidar esa suave boca, mientras ella respondía su llamado, lo abrazaba, apretaba su camisa, y lo besaba con la misma pasión que él, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del profesor, atrapándolo, descubriéndolo, con nerviosismo, desabotono el cuello de la camisa y le dio un mordisco a su cuello, subió por el con su lengua y lo mordió en el mentón, subiendo son sus manos por su cuello, soltando su cabello y adentrando sus dedos en su nuca. El entendió lo que quería, apretando sus manos en su cadera, avanzó por el salón, descubriendo la piel de la joven debajo de esa traviesa falda, sintiendo la suavidad de cola, la tomo y saboreo a su deleite, avanzando y la acerco al escritorio, apoyándola en el borde.

El calor los inundaba, Severus sentía como la excitación lo dominaba, sin pensar, con una mano tiro todas las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio, y puso a Ginny encima, sujetándole los brazos y besándola apasionadamente, sin ningún cuidado, llevado por la lujuria, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el delicado cuerpo de ella. Esta se soltó de las ataduras de sus manos, y lo tomo por el cuello, sentándose, y lo empujo mas hacia ella, buscando esos labios con los que había soñado y comenzaron a besarse sin parar, recorriendo cada rincón de esos labios que volvían a tener vida. Ginny termino aquella labor que había comenzado hace unos minutos, y saco la camisa de su maestro, mirando aquel torso desnudo, firme y esculpido, pasando sus manos por cada relieve, él le desabotono la blusa y comenzó a acariciar esa tersa piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, mirando lo delicado de su ropa interior, pasando su mano sobre la tela, bajando por su estomago, con la vista fija en sus pechos, mientras que ella acariciaba sus perfectos pectorales, se besaban, se abrazaban, y volvían a tocarse.

Ginny ansiosa, boto el cinturón de su profesor, y bajo sus pantalones, recostándose sobre el escritorio, abrió sus piernas, haciéndole espacio a su maestro, apoyando sus pies en la orilla del escritorio, mirándolo fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras el se acomodaba entre ella, tomando sus caderas, pudo sentir como su profesor entraba en ella una y otra vez.


	4. Pienso con la cabeza y no con el corazon

**Chap 4: Pienso con la cabeza y no con el corazón**

Hermione sintió como su piel se erizaba por completo al oír esa voz tantas veces escuchada, tantas veces odiada y tantas veces amada, agacho un poco su cabeza, tratando de ocultarse, sabia que no podía desaparecer, pero cuanto deseaba que el piso se abriera debajo de ella y se la tragará, respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones del escaso aire que sentía que la rodeaba, tomo fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser, y lentamente se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza baja, sin levantarla, aun no podía, no quería mirar y ver la cruda realidad reflejada en unos ojos que la miraban duramente.

De a poco comenzó a levantar su rostro, viendo aquel cuerpo que había visto muchas veces antes, no quería avanzar, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, agudizo la mirada, y choco con esos ojos tan penetrantes que le devolvían una mirada fría, un sudor helado cayo por su espalda, cerró por un segundo los ojos, y los volvió a abrir, él seguía ahí, mirándola de la misma manera, sin inmutarse. La castaña sintió que todas las fuerzas recién tomadas, se desvanecían frente a esos ojos. Abrió la boca, pero no salio ni una palabra, apretó los puños enfurecida consigo misma, y se obligó a hablar:

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Quieres soltarme y dejar de molestarme? - dijo Hermione, empujando sin resultados al rubio, cerrando los ojos para no mirarlo mas, sabia que no iba poder salir de sus brazos fácilmente, él siempre había tenido mucha fuerza, y no se daba por vencido con facilidad, volvió a intentarlo, con la poco fuerza que tenia dio una nueva embestida y se soltó, trató de alejarse de él sin mirarlo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, evitando encontrarse con esos ojos grises, sabia que si lo veía una vez mas no iba poder controlarse, siempre la hacían dudar y perder los estribos, era mejor evitar esa situación – ¿Que tú eres tonto o que?- dijo fuerte la castaña, dándole la espalda, con los músculos muy tensos, perdiendo cada vez mas el control- Tú quedaste fuera de mi vida hace bastante tiempo o no te quedo claro la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Por que no me dejas en paz Malfoy?, yo no quiero verte mas, lo que paso ya paso, así que olvídalo y sigue tu vida, que yo eso hago con la mía, yo no pienso en ti, yo no siento nada por ti, mi vida es feliz, muy feliz, no te necesito en ella, entiende no eres parte de ella- declaró la muchacha, sabiendo que todo lo que estaba diciendo era falso, pero tenia que hacerlo, no había remedio, la vida no era justa, ella sabia perfectamente lo que sentía, pero tenia que hacerlo, era lo mejor para ambos, mejor para él, mejor para todo el mundo.

Evitando encontrarse con él, se dispuso a caminar, avanzaba con un paso tan inseguro, como suplicando que la detuviera, y lo hizo cuando Draco hablo, no pudo evitarlo, quería escucharlo, necesitaba escucharlo, aunque no lo admitiera, necesitaba oírlo aunque fuera:

- No entiendo como puedes tomarlo así, tú sabes que no fue algo tan simple Hermione, tú sabes que fue algo importante, para mí, para ti, para ambos, lo más importante- dijo este tan despacio que apenas pudo oírlo, su tono era triste de su voz por lo que había dicho ella hace un momento, pero tenia la intuición de que lo ella decía solo era de la boca para afuera, que solo con esas palabras vacías que ella decía, trataba de convencerlo a él, y mas aun a ella de que esas palabras en ciertas. Sin aguantar mas Malfoy se acerco a ella, con un paso lento, mirándola, tan débil frente a él, mientras mas cerca, mas débil y dócil se veía, la rodeo con sus brazos, suavemente, atrayéndola de a poco hacia su cuerpo, busco sus manos y las entrelazo con las de él con mucha delicadeza, sin perder su rostro de sus ojos, acercó su mejilla a la de ella, y cerró los ojos comenzando a hablarle muy despacio, casi en susurró, abriendo su corazón al de ella, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos, con suma sinceridad- Hermione, yo se que lo que me estas diciendo no es cierto, lo se, acaso no puedes mirarte a ti misma cuando estamos cerca, como ambos cambiamos, como ambos necesitamos del otro – Tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, buscándola - Tú sabes que lo nuestro fue mas que una noche de copas, sabes que fue algo importante, algo que nos marcó para siempre, sabes que yo te quiero aun, que te amo, a pesar de que tú nunca me dieras una explicación de por que nosotros terminamos, pero... –

Hermione, sentía esas frías manos encima de sus mejillas acaloradas por la cercanía del rubio, escuchaba atenta la suave voz de Draco. Él decía esas cosas tan ciertas, tan innegables, las ganas de llorar se acrecentaban, también las de simplemente tomar su hermoso rostro y besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo ahí, como antes, como siempre debió ser, pero no, no podía, sabia que no podía, ahora era algo imposible, o quizás siempre lo iba a ser:

-Draco eso fue en 6° grado- respondió Hermione tan bajo que pareciera que no quisiera que él la escuchara, no podía mirarlo mas, bajo el rostro, y luego soltándose lentamente de las manos de Draco, saliendo de sus brazos, se dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos hacia delante, alejándose de él - Además para mí tú solo eras, algo como...como..- Hermione empezó a titubear, tratando de encontrar esa voz que pudiera transmitirle al rubio los sentimientos falsos que ella quería expresar, los sentimientos que quería que él creyera y que hasta ella quería creer. Tenia que mentir, si no esto se iba a repetir una y mil veces, esta escena que solo provocaba dudas en su corazón, que solo abría una vieja herida que, al parecer, no sabana nunca. Tenia que extraer a Draco de su mente, y más importante aun, de su corazón, tenia que mentirle, decirle algo que no fuera real, pero que lo obligará a creerle, pero no sin dañarlo, y no podía decirle que no lo quería, sabiendo que era mentira:

-Como…- respondió Draco con una sonrisa, entre satisfecho, pero triste - Una loca pasión oculta.

- Algo como eso…- respondió Hermione, un poco aliviada ya que no tuvo que mentir, ya que él lo había dicho, no ella, no tuvo que volver a mentir otra vez frente a él. Se sentía nerviosa, hace cuanto tiempo que no lo tenia tan cerca de ella, hace cuanto que no había sentido sus frías manos, ¿Hace cuanto?, demasiado tiempo, ya estaba todo perdido, pensó para si, ¿Para que revivir algo que sabían que debían matar?:

- Hermione …- dijo Draco avanzando hacia ella, buscando sus ojos con los suyos, poniéndose al frente de ella, buscando su mirada entre su cabellera castaña, alzo su mano en la oscuridad y le levantó el rostro suavemente, posando su mano en su piel, acaricio su mejilla tiernamente, sonriendo- Yo lo único que te pido es que dejes de mentirte a ti misma, que dejes de negar lo que nos pasa – Tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarla- No me dejes solo- susurró acercando mas su rostro al de ella - No te mentiré, me da mucha rabia que estés con ese Weasley, que tiene derecho a estar contigo todo el día, que puede mirarte sin que nadie le diga nada, que puede tocarte, que puede escucharte, que esta en el lugar donde yo debería estar, pero- apoyó su frente sobre la de la muchacha, poniendo sus dos manos en su rostro, haciendo un poco de presión- Pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar cerca de ti- Tomo aire, esto iba contra su orgullo, pero no le importo y lo dijo con decisión- Lo tomo sin titubear.

- Draco- dijo Hermione choqueada, impresionada por lo que el rubio estaba haciendo, jamás pensó que él estaría así de dispuesto, menos por ella. Sonriendo, lo miro a los ojos, vio dentro de ellos, logro descifrar que no mentían, un oleada de emociones vino de súbito en su cuerpo, bajo el rostro y lloro, sin importarle nada, desahogándose, dejando arrancar esas lagrimas de angustia de hace meses. Sacando un poco de voz le dijo- Yo...yo...- levanto el rostro, lo volvió a mirar, saco ese mechón molestoso entre los ojos del muchacho, con cuidado, lo coloco detrás de su oreja y lo acaricio con tal dulzura, que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los hacia, pensó y pensó, sabia que no podía estar con él, no podía, así que le respondió - Yo amo a Ron, solo a él...lo siento, debes entender- dijo en voz muy baja, con un tono agónico en su voz. Sin mirarlo se alejo de él, dando pasos hacia atrás, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, paso por su lado, sin rozarlo, para luego tomar fuerzas y salir corriendo del baño, con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar atrás.

Bastante confundida avanzaba sin destino claro:

-Pero por que sigo dudando- se pregunto- Pero si yo amo a Ron, pero, esa noche, y Draco, Draco, Draco- camino sin mirar al frente hasta llegar a la sala común, iba entrando y tan distraída que choco con alguien- Yo amo a Ron-

- Ya lo sé- dijo sonriendo el aludido, atrapando a Hermione, abrazándola, mientras una nerviosa Hermione que se apoyaba en su regazo, ocultando sus marcas de lagrimas, tratando de dejar atrás aquella conversación en el baño.

Draco vio como se marchaba, y pudo contemplar en su rostro unas lagrimas que caían sin parar, pensaba seguirla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se quedo ahí un rato, aun pensando, recordando el rostro de la castaña, no le gustaba ver a Hermione llorando, pero esto a la vez le hacia sentirse bien ya que eso significaba, brotando una pequeña luz de esperanza, interpretando que para ella, él no le era del todo indiferente, que algo provocaba en su interior, algo mas fuerte que una simple atracción.

Tirándose su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos sudorosas de nervios, avanzó por las cerámicas del baño, salió del lugar, caminando por los pasillos del colegio, pensando en la conversación, tratando de darse esperanzas. En minutos llego a su sala común, bajo por la escalera, llegando al salón oscuro y rodeado de colores verdes, cansado se quito la capa y la dejo en uno de los sillones, quedando solo en su camisa, suspiro, agachando la cabeza, c cuando por atrás alguien lo abrazo, apretándolo:

- Draco, cariño- dijo una sensual morena, Pansy- ¿Por que te demoraste tanto?

- Quítate de encima, además creo que ese no es tu asunto- la empujó bruscamente, tomo su capa de un solo movimiento y se fue por las escaleras, directo a su dormitorio, sin mirar a la morena que abajo quedaba boquiabierta. Se recostó en su gran cama, revolviéndose entre sus suaves sábanas, pensando en Hermione, no podía seguir así, sabia que la necesitaba cerca de él, era una necesidad básica para seguir, no podía negárselo mas:

- Yo fue el primero en tu vida, y me aseguraré de ser el último- sentenció el rubio, mirando el techo, acostado en su amplia cama, haciendo una promesa para sí mismo, el sueño comenzó a atacarlo, quedándose dormido, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.


	5. Yo quiero ser mas que un amigo

**Chap 5: Yo quiero ser mas que un amigo**

_ Nota: Continuó con la parte del capitulo cuando Ginny llega a los brazos de Harry, él capitulo anterior de Ginny es un referente para que ustedes sepan por que Ginny dice que Snape la ha destrozado. Disfruten._

La chimenea de la sala común de los leones comenzaba a crear un muy cálido ambiente, la habitación estaba casi vacía, solo habían dos ocupantes, que estaban en un sillón, enroscados entre sí:

- Pero Ginny- dijo Harry tratando de entender, mirando a la pelirroja, que estaba abrazada a él sin levantar la cabeza, oculta en su cuerpo, podía sentir cerca de su cuello como caían las lagrimas de la chica, tan cálidas, mientras los sollozos acompañaban el perfecto baile de desolación que la niña estaba experimentando.

Con una mano acaricio su rojo cabello, no dijo nada por un instante, no sabia que decir, era una situación demasiado complicada y comprometedora para su corazón, así que solo se dedicó a escuchar los sollozos de la joven, pensando en esa extraña situación, de él consolando a la mujer que quería a su lado. Lleno de rabia por ver el estado en que esta se encontraba la pequeña, no aguanto mas, sentía como la cólera se movía en su interior, acto seguido le levanto el rostro delicadamente, tratando de ser suave, lo fijo con el suyo, y se obligo a preguntar algo que en el fondo no quería saber:

-Que te hizo ese...ese...- Harry sin darse cuenta comenzó a presionar el rostro de la muchacha, mirando sus azules ojos, aun interrogándola, con el entrecejo sumamente fruncido- Ese bastardo- exclamó, apretando los dientes. pero se tuvo que contener, ya que Ginny lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sonriendo desconsolada, con su mano le acaricio el rebelde cabello, bajando por su rostro, y le coloco un dedo en sus labios, mientras otra lagrima rozaba sus sonrosadas mejillas, perdiéndose por su cuello, lo miro, con esa sonrisa de dolor, sin mas, volvió a agachar la cara, moviendo su mano del rostro de Harry, entrelazando sus manos con las del muchacho, volviéndolo a mirar, y trato de hablar:

- Harry, tú eres mi mejor amigo, y sabes lo que siento, sabes todo lo que a ocurrido conmigo este último tiempo, sabes de mi relación con Severus, pero aun no sabes... - su voz se quebró nuevamente, sintiendo como el dolor dominaba sus sentidos, reviviendo algo que la hacia estremecer, miro los verdes ojos de Harry, que preocupados no la dejaban sola, mientras que los suyos seguían fabricando lagrimas sin cesar. Al recordar lo que quería contar la expresión de su cara cambio rotundamente, apretó el entrecejo, reflejando asco en su mirada y facciones exclamo- Pero él...él...él... es un maldito- diciendo esto, se desplomo en las rodillas de Harry, mientras sus puños golpeaban el sillón con locura.

- Ginny, Ginny dime que te hizo- dijo Harry tomándole los hombros obligándola a mostrarle su rostro, haciéndola reaccionar, desesperado por escuchar.

- Él me engañó- contesto, acurrucándose mas en las rodillas de su amigo, aprisionándolo con sus brazos, llorando mas fuerte - Me mintió, con sus promesas falsas y con su...su...su...fidelidad- cuando dijo esto, el cuerpo de Ginny no aguanto mas el esfuerzo y callo al suelo, sus piernas quedaron todas flácidas por el suelo, mientras que su cara la tenia cubierta con sus manos, y sus codos hacían presión en su estomago, hundiéndose en si misma.

- Ese tarado se atrevió a engañarte, asqueroso animal- exclamo el muchacho levantándose rápidamente del sillón, lleno de furia, sin dar crédito a o que acababa de oír. Miro a la pelirroja, devastada, trato de controlarse, agachándose, sostuvo a Ginny con sus brazos, se acerco mas a ella y la cubrió con la manta que él antes tenia puesta, abrazándola, acariciándola para relajar sus músculos contraídos. Solo se escuchaba su lamento por lo sucedido, nada mas de lo que salio de la boca de la muchacha fue coherente o nuevo, así se quedaron bastante tiempo, Harry solo le susurraba palabras de aliento, además prometiendo golpes, maldiciones, denuncias y otras cosas hacia el profesor de Pociones, mientras ella, al escucharlo, calmaba un poco su tristeza, pero sin decir nada, solo se apoyaba cada vez mas en su amigo, tratando de olvidar.

Harry comenzó a escuchar un bullicio desde el exterior, eso significaba que ya la gente comenzaba a acercarse a la casa de los leones, por ende, todos se reunirían en la sala común, y si seguían ahí todo el mundo los vería y preguntarían, y el no quería que vieran a Ginny en ese estado, ya se imaginaba si Ron la viera así, comenzaría a preguntar el motivo, que obviamente nadie lo sabe aparte de él y los involucrados, sin preguntar, la tomo los brazos y comenzó a levantarla:

- Ginny, no es conveniente que hablemos aquí, tú sabes todos comenzarán a preguntar, y eso no seria muy adecuado para ti y bueno para ese infeliz - dijo Harry tomándola como a una enferma, la volvió a abrigar con la manta y comenzaron a moverse, ella no dijo nada, pero accedió a todo lo que el moreno decía, se apoyaba en el hombro de su amigo, mientras él la miraba, con pena, y la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, en un intento de protección.

Ambos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, llegando al lugar donde se separaban, los dormitorios de niñas y niños. Harry tras hacer unos cuantos encantamiento, pudo ingresar al sector de las mujer, y encamino a la pelirroja a su cuarto. La joven no se dio cuenta de donde estaba o como había llegado hasta que llegó al frente de su habitación, aterrada se dio la vuelta y miro a Harry suplicante:

- Harry yo no me puedo quedar hoy aquí, todas me verán así, y no puedo disimular, y comenzaran a hacer preguntas, yo no tengo ánimos de eso, ayúdame, no puedo dormir hoy aquí-

- Entonces, ¿Donde Ginny?, no puedes quedarte en los corredores del colegio o algo por el estilo- decía Harry mirando hacia la escalera, viendo si alguien estaba subiendo.

¿Podría quedarme en tu habitación?-

¿En mi habitación?- Harry se quedo helado frente a la petición de la leona, dudando- ¿Pero si te ve tu hermano?, imagínate como reaccionaria- razonaba el moreno, pero vio como a Ginny le volvían las lagrimas, así que no siguió protestando- Esta bien, vamos

Dieron la media vuelta, siempre mirando si alguien los podía ver, caminaron un pequeño tramo y llegaron, Harry saco su varita y exclamo a la cerradura:

- Ranas de Chocolate- al instante se sintió un pequeño clic del pestillo, Harry abrió la puerta, sabia que no había nadie, pero metió su cabeza antes en la habitación para cerciorarse, luego le hizo una seña a Ginny, para que se acercará, dándole la pasada a Ginny, rápidamente corrió las cortinas de su cama y sentó a Ginny, ella no daba signos de vida apenas se le escuchaba la respiración, se podría decir que estaba en shock, Harry comenzaba a pensar que hacer con Ginny, como la iba a esconder, donde la iba a dejar, se imaginaba la cara de Ron si lo veía acostado ahí con su hermana, simplemente lo mataba, lo mataba, pensó.

¿Que haría?, además el bullicio se iba apaciguando en la sala común, eso significaba que ya todos empezaban a subir a sus dormitorios, se asusto, hasta que una brillante idea sé le vino a la cabeza, como no se le había ocurrido antes, camino hacia su baúl, y de ahí comenzó a escarbar hasta que encontró la hermosa tela platinada, la saco, con una sonrisa en la cara, se acerco a Ginny:

- Recuéstate Ginny, tendré que taparte con la capa, sino, tú sabes como reaccionara tu hermano- le dio una sonrisa, mientras la pelirroja se la correspondía, lentamente ella se recostó, y él tiernamente la tapo con la capa, ahora solo le veía el rostro, iba a girar para ver donde podía acomodarse, ya que no pensaba acostarse allí, pero la pelirroja por fin dijo una palabra:

-Harry quédate conmigo, por favor no me dejes sola- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto para que se recostara a su lado, Harry sonrío y se acomodo cerca de ella, para sorpresa de él, esta apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, provocando en Harry un gran color en sus mejillas, que a la vez aumentaban de temperatura.

¿Cuanto la quería?, no lo sabia, pero la quería demasiado, vacilo un poco en sus propios pensamientos, cuando sintió que ella buscaba su atención:

- Harry, como tú sabes Severus y yo estamos hace unos 4 meses siendo amantes, en todo sentido, yo le entregué todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi amor y mi vida- dijo sollozando- Todo, según Severus, el también- suspiró- Siempre me trataba bien y me decía cosas hermosas, nunca lo había visto así con nadie, nuestra relación iba marchando muy bien, obviamente a escondidas, yo iba casi todas las noches a su dormitorio a hurtadillas, por un pasadizo que el mismo me enseño, que daba directamente a su alcoba- el timbre de su voz cambio rotundamente- En una de esas noches, como habíamos acordado, fui a su habitación un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, y ahí lo encontré parado, mirando por la ventana, y entré:

Ginny entro, con una gran sonrisa al ver la silueta de Severus, avanzando a pasos sonoros, aunque le parecía extraño que el no se diera vuelta para saludarla, como siempre lo hacia, quizás no la había notado llegar, tratando de no sacar mayores conclusiones, se acercó hacia él, acercando su mano y le tomo la suya:

- Hola amor- dijo Ginny acariciándole la mano, esperando ver su rostro. Severus, se dio la vuelta, pero sin la sonrisa habitual que ponía cuando la veía, eso era raro, no tenia expresión en su rostro, con la voz sumamente distante se dirigió a la pelirroja:

- Siéntate- indico Severus quedándose el de pie.

- ¿Que sucede?- dijo Ginny sentándose sin entender absolutamente nada, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte, asustándose.

- Mira Ginny- dijo el totalmente serio, luego se hincó y le tomo las manos, acariciándolas, para luego mirarla a los ojos- Lo nuestro a sido lo más puro que he tenido en toda la vida, lo más bello.

- Hay que hermoso lo que dijiste amor- dijo Ginny acercándose para besarlo, pero este la detuvo.

- Pero... esto no puede seguir-

- ¡QUE!- grito Ginny sorprendida, comenzando a exaltarse, sin entender, mirándolo sorprendida.

- Ginny amor, yo solo te haría daño- dijo Snape con cara muy triste, tomando su rostro por un momento.

- No entiendes que lo único que me hace daño es estar alejada de ti- dijo esta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo abrazo, este la alejó de él lentamente.

- No Ginny, mejor es que hagas tu vida con gente de tu edad, yo no soy para ti, tienes toda una vida por delante, llena de oportunidades, debes vivirlas, yo no puedo acompañarte en eso.

- No me digas eso, no ves que me haces daño- dijo esta fuera de sí, mirándolo, llorando.

- Ginny entiende, yo tampoco lo deseo pero debe ser así- Severus la abrazó fuertemente, para luego tomarla y dejarla fuera de su habitación y la encamino al túnel- Es mejor así- diciendo lo último se alejó a su habitación.

La pelirroja lo llamo sin obtener respuestas, el no regreso, independiente de sus gritos y sollozos de desesperación, el profesor desapareció en la oscuridad.

- Pero Ginny- dijo Harry con un poco de esperanza, dando vuelta su cara para mirar la de ella - Encuentro que fue un gesto muy noble, en realidad tu sabes que esa relación no iba a durar, o quizás ibas a tener que enfrentar demasiadas complicaciones, quizás él lo vio así-

- Yo también pensé eso- dijo esta mirándolo mientras sus ojos salpicaban lágrimas sin cesar- Pero luego de esto estuve mucho rato en choc, me quede en el túnel que te nombre meditando lo sucedido, decidí decirle que esto no podía terminar así- dijo la joven, volviendo ahora ella su cabeza hacia Harry- Camine hacia su habitación, decidida a convencerlo de que estaba en un error, que podía seguir juntos y luchar por lo nuestro, que yo estaba dispuesta a todo por él, y al acercarme note que la puerta estaba entre abierta, en silencio me cole y miré hacia dentro, me llamaron la atención los ruidos que salían de adentro de su recamara, y vi lo mas horrible y espantoso de este mundo, en un rincón estaba Severus...Severus...estaba...estaba- Ginny se puso tiritona, recordando la escena - Haciendo el amor con ...Fleur Delacuor- la muchacha apretó los puños, mientras que de sus ojos volvían a salir gruesas lagrimas.

Harry la veía angustiado por dentro, mudo de la pena, ahí estaba su amor destrozado por ese asqueroso Snape, tanto que le había costado acercarse a ella, y luego de hacerse su amigo, conseguir su confianza, y soportar ese calvario de saber que ella estaba con esa serpiente bífida de Snape, enterarse de cada detalle, imaginarse lo que hacían, envidarlo en silencio, pero que mas daba, por lo menos para él, podía estar tranquilo viéndola a ella feliz. Pero ahora ese asqueroso reptil la había usado como instrumento de diversión, y eso le dolió mas que cualquier cosa, ya que él podía soportar el dolor de no estar con ella, pero no podía soportar verla a ella sufrir;

- Ginny…- lo único que quería era acurrucarla y protegerla de todo y todos, que daría por quitarle ese dolor y vivirlo él, pero no podía hacer mas que contenerla, y estar con ella. Buscando un espacio, él también se tapo con la capa, y la abrazó, con su mano le acariciaba la espalda, mientras que con su otra mano le corría los cabellos del rostro, transmitiéndole paz:

- Gracias- susurro Ginny, apoyándose mas aun en el pecho de Harry y calló en un sueño tranquilo, sintiendo que había alguien que la estaba protegiendo, mientras Harry feliz, pero con las ganas de matar a Snape, s


	6. Tu por tu Camino y Yo por el Mío

Severus arrepentido... (chica para Harry)  
  
-El sol comenzaba a mostrarse a través de los grandes ventanales del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, con gran esplendor se poso en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, donde en una cama dormían dos jóvenes profundamente, sin interrupción alguna, perdidos cada uno en el mundo magnifico de la irrealidad, cada uno tranquilo en ese lapso de tiempo que les permitía el sueño, donde podían olvidar un poco los problemas, donde lograban relajarse, ella por su parte se veía en un lindo valle, estaba acostada sobre una suave manta de pasto, mirando una laguna, disfrutaba del paisaje, sin darse cuenta sintió una mano que pasaba por su espalda, con aturdimiento despertó del sueño, arrugo los párpados, y lentamente abrió sus ojos, un poco confundida, ya que ahora veía solo unas grandes cortinas rojas, comenzó a recuperarse, a ambientarse en la realidad, sintió algo áspero en su mejilla, miro hacia arriba, ahí estaba un muchacho de desordenados cabellos, con los ojos bien cerrados, y sus lentes en la punta de la nariz, mientras que ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, donde él la acercaba mas con un brazo que lo tenia por su espalda, ella solo suspiro, se sentía bastante aliviada estando ahí, sintiendo que alguien la apoyaba sin juzgarla por lo que había echo, bajo su mirada, ahí estaba una de sus mano sobre su estomago, sonrió y elevo de nuevo su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, se veía tan placido, tan perfecto... :  
  
Ya es hora de irme, pero no quiero despertarlo- despacio tomo el brazo de Harry que la aprisionaba, lo dejo lentamente depositado en la cama, luego comenzó a levantarse de esta, con cuidado, cargando lo menos su cuerpo contra la cama, para no hacer ruido y obviamente viendo que este no tocara a Harry para que no despertara, con dificultad saco una de sus piernas fuera de la cama y luego con precaución la otra, ahí se quedo de pie, arreglo su cabello y túnica con las manos, luego se agacho un poco, tomo la sabana de Harry y lo tapo, luego se acerco un poco mas y le saco los lentes, con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de este, estaba tibia, el no hizo nada, solo se veía que estaba en un buen sueño ya que estaba sonriendo, esto la alegró, corrió un cabello que le molestaba y volvió a acariciar su cara, sus dedos recorrieron sutilmente el rostro de este, hasta rozar sus finos labios, al sentirlo esta se sonrojo, pero no para de deliniarlos, apenas rozándolos, mientras lo seguía mirando, y su cabeza cada vez se inclinaba mas, y mas, sin que ella pudiera controlar esos movimientos, hasta quedar a centímetros de su nariz:  
  
Que me pasa- pensó Ginny mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose por el rostro sereno de Harry- no puede ser que ...otra vez- prefirió no pensar y seguir acariciando el rostro del muchacho, decidió no atormentarse con cosa pasadas, solo quería disfrutar este momento, mientras sentía la respiración de Harry en su rostro, un suave viento, y en un acto inconsciente poso sus labios en los de él, en un pequeño beso, que para ella fue el mas largo del mundo, sentir esos suaves labios en los suyos, no quería irse de ahí, quería besarlo hasta la eternidad, y dejo que su imaginación volara hasta no poder mas, mientras ella seguía descubriendo esa boca, el no se movía, seguía durmiendo, sin hacer ningún gesto, Ginny por esos pequeños segundos que paso atrapada en los labios del muchacho no penso en nada, hasta que para pesar de ella recordó que estaba en la cama de Harry, y que estaba besando a Harry, sin quererlo pero sabiendo que tenia que ser así comenzó a separarse de él, lo miro nuevamente, el seguía igual que antes, ella sonrió, dio la vuelta, abrió las cortinas y vio que todos estaban durmiendo, vio la mesita de Harry y deposito sus lentes en ella, con paso lento, quedo en el centro de la habitación, miro todas las camas, todas tenían sus cortinas cerradas, así que con mas confianza avanzo, llego a la puerta, giro con cautela la perilla y salió de la habitación.  
  
Al estar en medio de las escaleras, donde divisó el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, pero no quería ir, sabia que alguna había dejado algo, alguna trampa para ver a que hora llegaba, y eso era sinónimo de interrogatorio y además de problemas para su cabeza que ya estaba llena de estos, se rasco al cabeza mientras que su molesto estomago reclamaba por ser alimentado, así que con decisión bajo hasta llegar al retrato y se dirigió a las cocinas, pero por un camino mas rápido, ya que tomo el camino hacia la pieza de Snape que la dejaba mucho mas cerca de las cocinas, así paso el pequeño túnel y se encamino al cuadro de la pera, pasando por la puerta, ahora cerrada del profesor Snape, con paso mas rápido y apretando puños y párpados avanzo hasta llegar al cuadro, le hizo cosquillas y paso donde los elfos muy amables la llenaron de comidas, en una mesita comió de todo, luego se despido de estos mientras ellos le rogaban que cuando tuviera hambre viniera, que ellos con gusta la atenderían  
  
Tome señorita para el camino- le dijo una elfa, que le poso en sus brazos unos pasteles  
  
Muchas gracias- luego de esto salió de las cocinas, con paso tranquilo avanzo, por esos pasillos, al doblar una esquina para tomar el atajo que era por el túnel, un hombre de túnica negra cerraba su puerta, esta al verlo quedo paralizada por unos instantes, luego trato de escapar pero estaba demasiado cerca para pasar desapercibida:  
  
Quieres soltarme si no te molesta- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo a la cara.  
  
Amor, fue una equivocación lo que dije ayer- dijo este levatándole el rostro con su mano- no puedo estar sin ti, tú lo sabes.  
  
Puedes dejar de ser tan hipócrita- dijo Ginny furiosa soltándose de él- por que no mejor le vas a pedir a Fleur que te haga trabajitos sexuales para satisfacer tus falencia, ANIMAL.  
  
Snape abrió los ojos, bastante impresionado, luego bajo el rostro, que lo tenia más pálido de lo normal. la quedo mirando demasiado sorprendido- como te enteraste-  
  
Eso no importa- lo próximo lo dijo en un tono totalmente irónico- Profesor Snape- luego de esto se alejó lentamente dejando a Snape parado solo, sin que nadie lo tomará en cuenta  
  
En la Habitación  
  
Harry comenzó a sentir ruidos en la habitación, así que comenzó a abrir los ojos, y esbozo una sonrisa, se dio vuelta para saludar a Ginny, pero esta no estaba, con un poco de desesperación abrió la cortina para ver si estaba por ahí pero no la encontró, miró hacia el lado y Ron se estaba levantando, no se le ocurrió preguntarle, ya que Ron no los había visto, además conociendo a Ron quizás lo agarraría a golpes por deshonrar a su hermana, así que en un tono normal, se vistió y bajo con Ron, se pusieron a conversar:  
  
Harry, sabes- dijo Ron abrazándolo como buenos amigos- creo que estas muy solo  
  
Si me quieres presentarme a alguien Ron olvídalo- dijo Harry pensando en Ginny- además todas las chicas que andan detrás de mío, solo les gusto por que soy el niño que vivió, y ese apodo ya me fastidia.  
  
- Pero Harry - dijo Ron palpándole el hombro- yo te podría presentar a una chica que no le importa ese tipo de cosas.  
  
- No quiero a nadie Ron-  
  
- Pero espera que la veas- - Quién es?- dijo Harry ya harto de que Ron lo presionara casi todos los días con el mismo tema  
  
Bueno ella es...- dijo Ron con una sonrisa picarona  
  
Hola Ron- saludo una chica que Harry no conocía, era de cabello negro y ondulado, tenia una chasquilla despuntada, era de mediana estatura y de piel bastante blanca, con ojos grandes cafés y una boca de un rojo intenso que resaltaba con su piel, bastante bonita la encontró Harry- Que tal Harry?- ella se acercó y le beso en la mejilla, él sin saber como reaccionar solo emitió un hola, ya que estaba concentrado en el exquisito aroma que tenia la muchacha.  
  
Que tal Carla- sonríe Ron  
  
Carla Darlens?- dijo Harry reaccionado.  
  
Ella lo miro y sonrío:  
  
Esa misma- volvió a reír- Los dejo chicos tengo que ir a ponerme de acuerdo con Hermione por lo de las reuniones de los prefectos, nos vemos luego- se despidió y camino hacia el ultimo pasillo, hasta desaparecer de vista.  
  
Harry- le hablo Ron sonriendo- Tierra llamando a Harry... HARRY POTTER!!!!!-  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza:  
  
Me decías?-  
  
Uff amigo parece que te dejaron marcando ocupado-  
  
Al parecer- respondió el un poco colorado  
  
Viste y tu no querías que te la presentara- ríe él  
  
Era ella?-  
  
Si, esa misma, tu sabes, ella es un encanto-  
  
Ni me lo digas-  
  
Entonces por lo que veo quieres que te ayude-  
  
Bueno yo...-  
  
Oh Harry que no te de pena, quien sabe sin es el amor de tu vida, para que te vayas a quedar solo, ya ni hablas con las muchachas después de lo de Cho, como sabes si con ella descubres una gran amiga o quizás otra cosa-  
  
JAJAJAJA-  
  
Bueno te acercare a ella te guste o no- le dijo Ron avanzando hacia el comedor, sin esperar respuesta.  
  
Harry solo sonrío, había quejado sorprendido con la muchacha, mejor dicho fascinado, todavía sentía su aroma en su nariz, era hermosa, así que avanzando detrás de Ron sonrío para sí mismo, pensando en como acercarse a ella. 


	7. Los Sentimientos Cambian

Los Sentimientos Cambian.  
  
Harry no hacia nada mas, que mirar, hablar y molestar a Ron a causa de su locura hacia Carla, le encantaba verla cuando trabaja con Hermione, ya que era la segunda más inteligente, primero Hermione, eso lo teníamos todo claro, estas dos eran muy amigas, le encantaba su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su forma infantil y a la vez madura con que hacía las cosas. Harry insistió tanto, que Ron iba donde Hermione con la excusa de que como ambos eran novios y todo eso y ahí aprovechaba de hablarle a Carla sobre Harry, pero la joven solo sonreía y no se daba cuenta a que venía tanta conversa sobre el joven.  
  
Luego de una clase de transformaciones los 4 salieron juntos del aula, luego de caminar un rato Carla se despidió de todos y se marchó ya que también era prefecta, Harry aprovecho de hablar con Hermione, para saber mas sobre la joven que se perdía en esos momentos por el tumulto de gente:  
  
Hermione- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con una mirada suplicante - tienes que ayudarme  
  
Habla claro Harry?- dijo Hermione- Sobre que?  
  
Bueno es que no sé yo quisiera saber mas de Carla, bueno tu sabes para conocerla y todo eso- le respondió Harry un poco colorado, mirando el suelo, mientras caminaban.  
  
Harry yo no tengo ningún problema, al contrario creo que ella es muy buena compañía, por eso mi mejor amiga, no como Cho que...- Hermione sé quedo callada ya que el joven que iba a su lado puso una cara de melancolía- Perdona Harry, no fue mi intención.  
  
No te preocupes solo es la verdad, no lo puedo negar- suspiro Harry.  
  
Bueno- siguió Hermione cambiando el tema de Cho rotundamente y volviendo al tema principal, mientras Ron decía la contraseña para entrar a la torre de Grynffindor- Mira Carla es una chica bastante especial, bueno ella es como yo, una hija de muggles, viene de Sudamérica, - prosiguió Hermione sentándose con Ron en un sillón que estaba alejado del resto de los alumnos- pero lo mas importante Harry es que Carla es una chica muy inteligente y simpática, pero muy correcta, no le gustan las cosas a la ligera, si estas dispuesto a eso yo te ayudo sin ningún problema.  
  
Lo soporto todo- dijo Harry con mucho ánimo, levantando el brazo en un gesto de ganador, Hermione y Ron comenzaron a reírse, Harry no entendía la razón hasta que dio vuelta su rostro donde justo entró Carla con una gran cantidad de cuadernos, Hermione la busco con la mirada y le indico que viniera, Carla sonrío y se acerco donde se encontraba el trío, con ayuda de Harry acomodo los libros en una de las mesas para luego sentarse, al lado de Harry y comenzó a platicar, entre eso Ron y Hermione comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos, para dejar a Harry hablando a solas con Carla:  
  
- Carla- dijo Harry buscando en su mente alguna pregunta, ay que la vergüenza y el nerviosismo lo tenían bloqueado- tu nombre de donde viene?- Harry se sintió avergonzado por al pregunta tan tonta que había echo pero fue lo primero que se el vino a la cabeza.  
  
Lo que pasa Harry- dijo Carla con una hermosa sonrisa- es que yo vengo de Sudamérica, y nos vinimos con mis padres hace poco, de donde vengo, en mi país natal, Chile es muy común mi nombre.  
  
Pero acá no- dijo Harry con una sonrisa seductora- es único- ambos rieron, Harry siguió conversando con Carla, y así comenzó su amistad, bueno Harry tenía otras intenciones, pero él notaba que Carla era otro estilo de chica, muy correcta, sincera, muy alegre pero siempre respetuosa y lo mas importante que el sabía, que ella lo estimaba por ser él, no por ser el "niño que vivió".  
  
Bueno después de una grata conversación bajaron a clases los cuatros, Carla se separo de ellos a mitad del camino ya que tenia que ordenar a los chicos de primer año, se despido de ellos y prosiguió su camino, Ron y Hermione hablaban entre ellos y se reían ya que veían a Harry feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lo habían visto, para ser mas exactos desde la separación con Cho.  
  
Así pasaron los días, y Harry como Carla comenzaban a juntarse mas en los recreos, conversaban bastante, comenzaron a conocerse, y a agradarse cada día mas, por la parte de Carla encontraba que Harry era bastante simpático, no como ella creía antes ya que pensaba o se hacia una idea de que él era poco creído por ser quien era en el mundo mágico, pero no era así todo lo contrario, era super humilde y amable con ella.  
  
Realmente cada día lo comenzaba a estimar mas y más.  
  
Por la parte de Harry, era algo un poco más profundo, ya que esta muchacha le gustaba, ya no podía negárselo, la encontraba perfecta, justo para él, y al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que su sentimiento de inseguridad y desconfianza que él había provocado Cho se iba alejando, y su sentimiento no correspondido por Ginny cada vez era con menor intensidad, ya que sus sentimientos en esos momentos se estaban volcando para otra persona, que comenzaba a conocer.  
  
En uno de estos días, Hermione y Carla fueron a cumplir sus labores como prefectas de Hogwarts, como la mayoría de los días tuvieron que ordenar a los cursos más pequeños y llevarlos a al sala común sin que hicieran escándalos y mucho menos desordenes, mientras iban conversando de distintas cosas Hermione giro su cabeza al escuchar un ruido:  
  
Pss... psss- algo o alguien la estaba llamando, llena de curiosidad le dijo a Carla que se le había quedado algo en la clase de Herbología:  
  
Podrías llevarlos tu por hoy sola Carla, es que es muy importante, se me quedo un trabajo, podrías hacerme ese favor de llevarlos tu mientras yo lo voy a buscar-  
  
Que distraída Hermione, ve yo te cubro note preocupes- le dijo Carla haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se fuera.  
  
Carla avanzó, mientras Hermione esperó a que todo el pasillo estuviera vacío y camino hacia la aula, un poco nerviosa, ya que el pasillo era inmenso y estaba completamente oscuro, pero la curiosidad era aun mas fuerte, así que con paso lento se acerco a la puerta, se quedo parada esperando alguna señal, pero nada pasaba:  
  
Debe haber sido mi imaginación- comenzaba a girarse cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, alguien la jaló con mucha fuerza del brazo, le tapo la boca y la apoyo contra la pared, Hermione muy asustada cerró los ojos, sin saber que estaba sucediendo 


	8. Los Amantes Ginny en Pociones

_Los Amantes (Ginny en pociones)_  
  
Lentamente Hermione sintió que la presión de la mano ajena comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejando así que su boca pudiera comenzar a tomar aire para sus pulmones, pero solo aspiro una vez ya que de choque y con un movimiento rápido y certero, pero suave y lleno de pasión contenida, sintió unos labios que rozaban los suyos, aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo, haciendo que su pecho se levantara y bajara cada vez mas rápido, no abrió los ojos, ya que sabia quien era, y no puso reclamo cuando una mano tibia toco su estomago y luego subía por su espalda hasta tomar su cintura agarrándola ligeramente pero con autoridad:  
  
Estos labios- pensó Hermione con entusiasmo- tan tibios, tan dulces, el beso que tanto he deseado me lo esta dando-  
  
Hermione con ansiedad comenzó a responder el beso, su mano se fue a la cabeza de su amante, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento y comenzó a reconocer con las yemas de sus dedos la textura de sus cabellos, tan finos y largos, tan lisos y comenzaba a internar los dedos por sus sienes, siguiendo el rastro de la curvatura de su cabeza para llegar a su cuello, siempre largo, tan frío, tan elegante:  
  
Draco...- susurró Hermione, mientras separaba un poco su rostro, pegando su frente a la alta de este, abrió lentamente sus ojos, para verlos reflejado en unos grises, grandes, de pestañas largas y bien definidas, que la miraban llena de deseo, con un tono leve de voz le dijo:  
  
- Por que haces esto?- su voz se oía adolorida- por que lo haces todo tan difícil......  
  
Draco acerco mas su cuerpo al de Hermione, rozo su nariz con la de ella, con un dedo rozo una de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca, y se deleito delineando sus gruesos labios y, luego subió su vista y le sonrió tiernamente, mientras su dedo bajaba hasta su cuello, lo miraba fijamente, mientras sus dedo dibujaba pequeños círculos en la piel tibia, hasta que no aguanto mas y bajo su rostro y lentamente comenzó a soplarlo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Hermione reaccionar a ese estimulo, ya que tiritaba, mientras que sentía como sus manos presionaban mas su cuello, luego subió hasta su oreja, haciéndole un leve cosquilleo, hasta que escucho un leve sonido de placer de la muchacha:  
  
No lo puedo evitar- le dijo Draco en su oído- te quiero como nunca a nadie he querido- acaricio su rostro con el de ella, tomo su pelo y lo acaricio con el suyo, para ver si podía dejar impregnado su aroma en su cuerpo, para tenerla un poco mas cerca, se alejo luego un poco, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, y corrió su cabeza para que la luz la iluminara, deseaba ver sus ojos, su nariz, hasta sus pecas, deseaba grabarla, otra vez, no quería que ningún detalle se le olvidara, no se lo perdonaría jamas, vio como ella con los ojos trataba de decirle un mensaje que no podía descodificar, avanzo un paso, tomo su mentón y la beso nuevamente, sintiendo como sus labios querían tomar esos ajenos y dejarlos totalmente registrados, para luego poder imaginarlos encima de los suyos, en esas noches y días que no podía tenerla cerca, para no sentir esa soledad que lo encerraba todos los días, sin remedio trato de expresarlo todo con ese beso, lo que sentía, y todo lo que había guardado solo para ella, por el largo tiempo en que su presencia era imposible.  
  
Hermione, no pudo resistirse, le tomo la cabeza acercándola mas a sí, deseando que ese momento jamas terminara, que ese calor no se alejara de ella, lo sintió tan cerca, y tan lejos, estaba tan feliz, pero a al vez tan triste, se separo de él, y rápidamente, sin querer alejarse se aferro a su pecho, mientras sentía como unos largos brazos la aprisionaban, no dejándola escapar:  
  
Por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil....- dijo Hermione hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras una lagrima silenciosa rodaba por su rostro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con mucho ánimo, feliz, recordando y alucinado con la noche pasada, sentía como sus brazos aun la tenían sujeta, tenia su aroma impregnado en sus narices, sentía su cabello rodar por su mejilla, aunque la tristeza la abarcaba y la rodeaba; las consecuencias eran demasiadas, además habían tantos obstáculos, con la decisión de dejar de pensar, se vistió y tomo todo su arsenal de estudio y bajo hacia la sala común, donde Ron la esperaba:  
  
Mí amor, que le paso?, Te demoraste tanto, ¡vamos atrasados¡, apurémonos-  
  
Ron ni siquiera se fijó en la expresión de la cara de Hermione, solo la tomo de la mano y la llevo afuera de la sala común, sin hablar en ninguna parte del camino, Ron iba un paso delante de ella jalándola, poco menos, mientras Hermione llevaba la cabeza gacha, aislada en otro mundo, en el de sus pensamientos, mientras sentía la mano de Ron, imaginándose a cada momento que era la de Draco, su cabeza ya no daba abasto, sentía un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad, levanto el rostro ya que se acercaban al gran comedor, adelanto unos pasos para quedar al lado de Ron, hasta que vio como de las grandes puertas Draco salía, este la quedó mirando fijo, a los ojos, Hermione sintió un enorme calor en sus mejillas, y este aumento cuando este sonrío de una forma franca, Hermione agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, para luego devolverle la mirada, en una forma bastante gatuna, y le devolvió una sonrisa, con toda su gracia, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino hacia al mesa de Grynffindor:  
  
Enserio te paso eso- reía Harry en un tono bastante burlesco  
  
No seas malo- dijo Carla con la cara totalmente roja, mientras su pie jugaba con una miga de pan, luego vio a Hermione, la noto con la cara media melancólica, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, luego hablaría con ella, quizás había tenido algún problema con Ron, aunque lo dudaba ya que este se veía bastante normal, pero igual no era el momento de interrogarla, menos al frente de sus amigos y todo el colegio, prefiero emitir un saludo cordial:  
  
Hola Hermione, ven siéntate aquí, como estas Ron?- dijo ella al aire ya que miraba fijamente a Hermione  
  
Hola- respondió Ron, soltando la mano de Hermione para ir a sentarse con Harry, con disimulo le pegó un codazo, al que el moreno miro con cara disgustada:  
  
Cómo vas?- preguntó Ron sonriente-  
  
De viento en popa- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, Ron se acercó y le dio una palmada, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a comer, Harry sonrío al ver la actitud de su amigo, hasta que entre su vista paso Ginny rápidamente, caminaba muy nerviosa hacia alguna aula, pensó, pero no sabia cual, trato de mirar sus libros, eran de pociones, eso era hacia las Mazmorras, eso implicaba ver al asqueroso profesor Snape, sabía que Ginny se tenía que enfrentarse a ese "ser", mientras su cuerpo deseaba ir a las mazmorras y abalanzarse sobre ese tarado y darlo unos buenos puñetazos, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada, Ginny jamas se lo perdonaría.  
  
Ginny con un paso trémulo avanzaba hacia las mazmorras, aferrando su cuerpo en los libros, mientras sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo, el frío comenzaba a pasar por su rostro, iba sola, ningún alumno se vislumbraba, sus amigas llegarían tarde como siempre, giro hacia la derecha y se topó a menos de un metro con esa puerta de tantos recuerdos, cerro los ojos, de solo pensar que detrás de aquella estaba él sentado tranquilamente, mientras ella por otro lado, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante; no tuvo la valentía suficiente para entrar, asi que se apoyo en la fría piedra esperando que otros alumnos entraran, y así sucedió, de a poco comenzaron a llegar, espero que entrará todo el mundo para luego ella pasar, no quería estar ni un minuto a solas con él, observando bien su reloj, solo faltaba un minuto para que la clase se iniciara, así que entró, sin mirar hacia delante, no quería verlo, así que con decisión cogió un puesto de los de atrás, el mas arrinconado y oscuro para que este poco menos no la notara.  
  
Snape la miró y vio que esta se sentó no en su lugar de costumbre, supuso la razón, era lógica, vio como entre los pliegues que formaban las murallas ella trata de esconder su figura, que para él era imposible no notar, deseaba verla, no la quería lejos, menos en esta clase, cuando era el único momento de poder sentirla mas cerca de si, pero no sabia que hacer, con un paso bastante lerdo, se acerco a la pizarra, y escribió la poción del día, mientras su cabeza ideaba algún plan o excusa para poder llamarla sin levantar sospechas y así se le presento una, se giro sobre sus talentos y espero con sigilo, observándola hasta ver como caería en su "trampa", hasta que sucedió, la pelirroja hablaba con una de sus amigas:  
  
Weasley- dijo llamándole la atención- estamos en clase de pociones, no de cháchara, venga aquí, traiga su silla y siéntese al frente de mi escritorio.  
  
Ginny quedo perpleja:  
  
Tiene algún problema o es sorda, venga ahora!- sin mirarla se sentó en su escritorio y imitó que revisaba unos papeles haciendo que esta se acercara pronto.  
  
Ginny tomo su silla lo mas lento que pudo, para que el tiempo pasara rápido, para no tener que llegar a su puesto, para no tener que pasar tiempo con él:  
  
Como este animal se atreve a llamarme- pensó, lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada, tomo sus cosas y se acomodo en el escritorio del profesor, este levanto la vista sigilosamente, como una serpiente, y susurró sin ni siquiera mover los labios, mirándola a los ojos:  
  
Ginny, tu no entiendes tienes que escucharme- dijo Snape- ella fue la que....- no termino su frase ya que fue interrumpido.  
  
Mire profesor Snape le recomendaría que no hablará de eso por que saldría perdiendo  
  
Cariño tu sabes que te quiero- dijo este mirando hacia los lados para ver si nadie lo miraba y le tomo la mano, Ginny bruscamente se soltó, Snape trató de entablar conversación pero Ginny no lo tomo en cuenta, haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas.  
  
Al terminar la clase Ginny, tomo sus cosas, y sin mas expresión se dio la vuelta pero Snape le llamó:  
  
Weasley quédate tengo que hablarte sobre un trabajo- Ginny lo miró con una cara de ira, tenía que quedarse ya que era un profesor, no podía desobedecerlo.  
  
Snape espero a que saliera toda la gente, con paso apresurado se acerco lo suficiente a ella, la tomo de la cintura, esta trato de zafarse, pero no pudo, Snape la iba a besar a la fuerza, con furia, le tomo duramente el mentón, mientras la niña apretaba fuertemente los ojos y los puños, cuando:  
  
Por que no la suelta, o prefiere que le informe a Dumbledore sobre sus actitudes anti-éticas-  
  
Snape miró:  
  
Maldito Potter- dijo con furia 


	9. Severus vs Harry

Severus v/s Harry.  
  
Harry soltó toda su rabia en una sola oración, con sus ojos captaba como Snape forzaba a Ginny a quizás que cosa retorcida que a un tipo como él se le podría pasar por la cabeza, miraba como Snape no reaccionaba a su grito, si no que hacia un caso omiso a lo que el antes le había dicho, así que sin mas diálogos se acerco a Snape y lo dio vuelta tomándolo de la capa dejándolo a escasos centímetros de su cara:  
  
Además de ser un estúpido es un sordo- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
  
Snape lo miro con asco y se soltó dándole un empujón con el brazo que tenía desocupado, ya que con el otro sujetaba con rudeza a Ginny, que trataba de zafarse, pero la fuerza de su profesor era demasiada comparada con la suya.  
  
Snape miró como ese chiquillo esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, además de lograr percibir esa asquerosa sonrisa triunfante que tenia en la cara, la misma que su padre, la misma que el maldito James:  
  
Me podrías decir que le vas a informar al director- dijo Snape en un tono irónico soltando a Ginny del brazo para luego caminar de un forma erguida hacia Harry:  
  
Que yo sepa, Potter esta no es tu hora de Pociones y yo estaba arreglando un problema con la nota de la señorita Weasley, pero como era de esperarse tu como siempre metes tus narices en lo que obviamente no te incumbe- Severus vio como la sonrisa de Harry iba cambiándose a un gesto duro, rígido y muy desafiante, fijo su mirada en la del muchacho, ambos estuvieron un buen rato solo retándose con la mirada, sin moverse ni un solo momentos, sin mostrar ningún leve sentimiento de cobardía o miedo, hasta que el llanto de Ginny los saco de su ensimismamiento, la pelirroja se logro levantar del suelo, y paso por el lado de su profesor, con el rostro bastante demacrado y con los ojos irritados a causa del llanto, corrió hacia Harry y se puso detrás de él, mientras miraba sus puños los cuales estaban rojos por el forcejeo que tuvo con su profesor, sentía un escozor en esta zona, le dolía, comenzó a frotarse las muñecas, con la cara gacha, sin parar de llorar.  
  
Harry acerco su brazo a la cabeza de Ginny, mirándola de reojo para no perder ningún movimiento de Snape y poso su palma en su cabeza, haciéndole leves caricias, tratando de calmarla un poco, luego se alejó de ella y camino hacia Snape con el dedo levantado indicándole, mientras su cara reflejaba toda la ira contenida, y a cada paso iba subiendo el tono de su voz:  
  
Deje de ser tan hipócrita quiere - dijo Harry cuando llego a unos pocos centímetros de Snape- yo sé lo que usted tuvo con ella, ella me lo contó todo, animal asqueroso- Harry lo miro de pies a cabeza, luego hizo una mueca de asco que obviamente Snape la percato:  
  
No me digas Potter- respondió Severus sin inmutarse en lo absoluto- Y tu crees ese tipo de cuentos, esos cuentos de niñitas mimadas como es el caso de esta- al terminar la frase Snape dejo de mirarlo a él para mirar a Ginny, que estaba ahora parada mirándolo con recelo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma:  
  
Tu que te crees tan inteligente, crees ese tipo de tonterías, claro, ya sé cual era tu objetivo, parecerte a tu padre, o no?- Snape sonrío a ver el rostro que ponía el niñato-  
  
- Dándoselas de héroe, eh Potter- Snape sonrió con todos sus dientes cuando vio como el muchacho comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo en su rostro  
  
Harry sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, hecho una bestia lo tomo del cuello, con el puño bien sujeto en su pescuezo:  
  
No se atreva a hablar así de mi padre- gritó Harry, estaba a punto de pegarle-  
  
Por Dios Potter, enserio que lo lamento- río Snape- Al parecer la verdad duele, no lo crees?  
  
Cállese imbécil-  
  
- Te recomendaría Potter que me soltaras ya que podrías tener grandes dificultades si me tocas- dijo Snape un poco elevado del suelo y mirándolo con cara desafiante  
  
Yo creo que debería cuidarse usted degenerado, o piensa que le voy a creer, mortifago insignificante, que tu no tocaste a Ginny, nunca seria tan estúpido como usted lo es- y sin esperar respuesta le pegó en la nariz fracturándosela.  
  
Snape sintió el derechazo en su cara, especialmente en su gran nariz, le dio la sensación de mareo, Harry luego sin ningún tipo de cuidado lo boto al suelo, donde Snape solo levanto un poco la cabeza, para luego llevarse su mano hacia la zona afectada:  
  
Usted vuelve a molestarla y le haré mas que eso- le dijo Harry poniendo un pie sobre el pecho del profesor- y espero nunca mas escuchar algo sobre mi padre en su boca-  
  
Harry se dio la media vuelta, donde vio a Ginny que tiritaba, tenia todo su uniforme desordenado, su cabello por todos lados, mientras que sus ojos estaban sumamente hinchados, se acerco a ella, y le paso un brazo por los hombros:  
  
Estas bien- dijo mientras trataba de cargar el peso del cuerpo de la muchacha sobre el suyo- Vamos, ahora estará todo bien-.  
  
Con lentitud avanzaron por entremedio de los pupitres, hasta llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras para luego desaparecer de vista.  
  
- Snape paralizado se levantó y se toco la nariz, se miró su mano y vio sangre: Asqueroso Potter te la verás conmigo- con dificultad se paro, tambaleo un poco, se sentía bastante mareado, limpio su mano en su capa, y camino hacia las escaleras, con dirección a la enfermería.  
  
Harry llevaba a Ginny con delicadeza, avanzaban a paso lento, Harry le sugirió a Ginny que pasara antes al baño para que se arreglara, ya que en la sala común comenzarían a hablar, además también para que se le deshincharan un poco sus ojos, Ginny aceptó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, Harry espero afuera un poco inquieto aun, mientras que la pelirroja abría la llave del lavado y depositaba agua entre sus dedos, lentamente la esparció por su rostro, sin deseos de mirarse en el espejo, miro su chaleco y su blusa, los arreglo, estirándolo, bajo un poco su falda, y luego a tientas tomo su cabello en una trenza.  
  
Con paso normal salió del baño se puso al frente de Harry le tendió su mano y le dijo un bajo gracias, Harry sonrió, y se encaminaron hacia la sala común, entraron con total normalidad evadiendo el tema en su totalidad:  
  
Harry ahí estabas- le habló una muchacha de largo cabello negro  
  
Ah hola Carla- sonrío abiertamente Harry, luego de estar un poco pegado en su rostro se acordó que Ginny estaba a su lado, sin preocuparse, mejor dicho sin percibir el gesto de la cara de la menor de los Weasley la presento:  
  
No sé si conoces a Ginny Carla, es la hermana de Ron-  
  
Hola- sonríe Carla acercándose y besándola en la mejilla- un gusto conocerte- le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
El mío- contesto Ginny de una forma tosca haciendo una mueca hacia un lado.  
  
Ginny se sentía bastante incomoda, definitivamente no le agradaba esa tipa, sus sonrisas, su tierna manera de ser, su simpatía, y sin poder negarlo su gran inteligencia, hablaba de una manera fluida y muy melodiosa, pero lo que más le enfadaba era la actitud que tomaba Harry cuando ella hablaba, realmente la sacaba de sus casillas, sin soportar un segundo mas en ese triángulo se despidió con una mano y se dirigió a su habitación sin esperar respuesta. 


	10. La Pasión secreta de la profesora de Def...

**La Pasión secreta de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**

_- Mil perdones a todos por al demora pero sufrí lagunas mentales con esta historia y no sabía que escribir! Pero ahora será seguido. Ah tengo nueva historia "El Colgante de Avalón" así que léanlo que esta muy buen._

Snape caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, evitando cualquier contacto con algún alumno, eran vergonzoso el estado en el cual se encontraba, jamas se lo perdonaría si alguno de esos muchachos se burlara en su cara. Acelero el ritmo hacia su dormitorio, sujetándose su nariz, que cada vez le dolía mas, sentía aun el golpe de Potter sobre su nariz, mientras que la cara de la pelirroja la tenía grabada como un tatuaje en su cerebro:

Maldito Potter, juro que te arrancaría los sesos- pensó Severus, aprentándose con rabia su ganchuda y ahora rota nariz- pero como ella me pudo hacer eso, jamas me lo hubiera esperado- los ojos azules de la pequeña Grynffindor los recordaba a la perfección, era una mirada fría y temerosa, al contrario de la que él tan bien conocía- ella no tiene la culpa, es una niña, solamente yo la tengo por no haberla valorado, por no haberla tratado por lo que ella realmente es -.

Con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su ser, mientras que su conciencia hacia demasiado bien su trabajo, llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, con desánimo posó su mano en la vieja manilla, y la giró lentamente, mientras su cuerpo, un poco débil y cansado avanzó el trecho, para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas:

Ginny...Ginny- murmuraba en voz baja, avanzando a oscuras por su enorme habitación, con el pelo sobre sus ojos sin observar absolutamente nada.

Con lentitud se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mientras que por su boca salía un doloroso suspiro, sin poder aguantar mas agacho su cabeza, y apoyando su frente en las palmas de sus manos, comenzó a quejarse en silencio.

En otro punto de la habitación, un inaudible sonido salía por debajo de las cortinas, a espaldas de Severus, alguien salía de entre de ellas. La figura era delgada y alta, sus pasos cada vez eran más cercanos y felinos, se movía con gracia y de una forma muy insinuadora, cada paso era más cercano, hasta que se subió a la cama muy despacio, pasando sus largas piernas por la colcha, mientras con sus brazos tomaba los hombros fuertes del profesor de Pociones, mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre la oreja de Severus, susurrando:

No me vas a saludar amor-

No es el momento, por que no te largas- dijo Snape sin moverse de su sitio, reconociendo la voz sin ni siquiera voltear-

Estas seguro- dijo la joven, mientras movía su grácil cuerpo, poniéndose al frente de él.

Snape la miró, levantando su rostro entre la penumbra y quedó sorprendido, como siempre cuando la veía. Ella estaba en un pequeñisimo short, que dejaba mucho para la imaginación, mientras que su cabello largo y brillante le tapaba sus jóvenes pechos, dejando ver su desnudo estómago, llamando al deseo:

Tú estas cada día más loca, Fleur- dijo Snape mirándola a los ojos, él estaba tan sumido en sus problemas que le hubiera dado lo mismo que hubiera venido desnuda o tapada hasta el cuello. Reconocía su belleza, pero ahora no estaba para juegos:

Loca de pasión- dijo Fleur tomando sus largos cabellos, y tirándolos hacia atrás, dejando descubierto su joven y buen formado cuerpo.

Snape la miró pero no sintió nada, no como la primera vez que la vio, que sentía que enloquecía, ahora en su cabeza solo estaba la dulzura de Ginny, no alcanzaba el deseo de placer en su cabeza, pero esto a Fleur no le importaba, ni en lo mas mínimo, ella solo quería diversión.

Para la Francesa era la primera vez que se sentía satisfecha luego de un acto íntimo, ninguna persona con la que ella hubiera estado (que no eran pocos), le podía dar ese gusto tan grato, solo Snape se lo había proporcionado, no lo pensó dos veces, avanzó como la gata que era, hasta llegar donde Snape, le corrió los cabellos de la cara y lo beso de forma fogosa, mientras con sus brazos lo empujaba hacia atrás quedando sobre el cuerpo del profesor.

Este no reaccionó, parecía muñeco, Fleur hacía todo, Snape solo hacia algo monótono, solo una reacción natural que podía hacer cualquiera, de pronto miró a quien estaba arriba suyo con una cara de satisfacción, la miró y vio a Ginny, luego dio vuelta su cara, mientras su compañera satisfecha de placer cayó a su lado, voto unas lágrimas que ni el mismo pensó que caerían

Severus- decía Fleur tapando su armonioso cuerpo- eres el único que me hace sentir así, esto era justo lo que deseaba, una despedida a todo dar.

Snape giro su cabeza, limpiándose antes las lagrimas:

Despedida?- dijo Snape sin tentarse con esa hermosura de mujer que tenía a su lado, mirando su rostro, pero no mirando nada a la vez:

Si- dijo ella abrazándolo por debajo de las sabanas- me voy a perfeccionar a Suiza

Ah- dijo Snape no sintiendo ni pena ni alegría, y ahí se quedó en su cama mirando al techo pensando en Ginny. Veía en las sombras que proyectaba al luna el rostro de la muchacha, pensaba en los momentos tan felices que había pasado junto a ella, sentía su pequeño cuerpo abrazándolo, recordaba como sus finos e inexpertos labios lo besaban. La noche fue espantosa para Severus, jamás pensó que esta pequeña calara tan hondo, se sentía sucio por lo que había hecho con Fleur, se sentía enormemente culpable, deseaba que Ginny estuviera ahí, ahora.... a su lado.

Mientras su amiga (que era una verdadera come hombres), que con una sonrisa cerraba sus grandes ojos, planeaba su último acto en el colegio con ese joven de 7° grado que le provocaba mucha ternura, así ambos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Fleur se levantó muy temprano, recogiendo sus cosas que estaban tiradas por todos lados, salió de la habitación de Snape con cautela, a paso lento, para su suerte, sin ser vista. Fue a su habitación, comenzó a arreglar sus maletas, luego de esto comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, ya que era su último día de clases, y como era su última clase, y con los 7°, quería lucir lo suficientemente deseable para su última jugada con ese chico que anhelaba y que tantas veces la había rechazado.

Luego de mirarse al espejo y bajar bastante su escote y con unos movimientos de varitas acortar suficiente esas túnicas modernas que usaba, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al Gran comedor, caminaba de una manera seductora, y le encantaba ver como los alumnos la miraban al pasar, deseándola, eso le fascinaba, mientras caminaba, él chico que tanto deseaba venía hacia ella, se arreglo, saco pecho, pero como siempre, el ni la miró, esto no la desanimo, sabía que lo iba a lograr fuera como fuera, entró al comedor, comió y se levantó para dirigirse a hacer su última clase, subió rápidamente y se sentó coquetamente en su escritorio, cruzando las pierna, en ese momento entraron lo alumnos que la miraban como perritos esperando que le lanzaran la carne, y así pasó él, pero iba conversando con esa chiquilla que tanto le estorbaba en su objetivo, no lo tomo en cuenta y empezó la clase, fue mas bien de despedida, luego tocaron el timbre:

Ahora es el momento- pensó, diviso al muchacho y lo llamó- Ron necesito hablar contigo- dijo viendo que su noviecita se iba con Harry con muy mala cara.


	11. La Decisión de Draco

**La Decisión de Draco.**

**Hitomi Felton: **Hola!, muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo tanto en esta como en el **_Colgante de ávalon_**, bueno me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi primera historia y espero seguir contando con tus reviews y tu apoyo y ah leí tu historia, sobre Draco y Hermione y me gusto mucho, felicitación y muchos besos

**Jarlaxe-Bregan: **Hola no entendí tu reviews, pero igual gracias, besos y espero seguir recibiendo tu visita.

**Leonysse Weasley: **Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia también y valorar su contenido, si la pareja de Snape/ Ginny es rara pero interesante, esa era la idea, bueno ahora se vienen un capitulo netamente Draco/ Herms así que disfrútalo y espero tu reviews, besos y gracias.

**Roxio: **Gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te quite la intriga, espero tu opinión y que disfrutes la historia. Besos

**Blakis Girl: **Bueno tu y yo ya nos conocimos, me da mucha felicidad que te guste este fiction al igual que El Colgante de Ávalon, bueno besos y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

El término del primer bloque había acabado, dándole espacio al primer recreo de la mañana, todos los alumnos salían de sus aulas y se dirigían a diferentes sitios de Hogwarts, pasando rápido por los pasillos

Por una aula a la izquierda del pasillo salía un muchacho bastante alto que acomodaba su mochila en su hombro mientras hablaba rápidamente a una joven de cabello crespo que protestaba con las manos y mientras movía su boca de forma rápida y un poco desesperada:  
  
- Viste Harry- exclamo Hermione corriéndose un cabello de su cara- que crees que le debe estar haciendo a Ron?- le pregunto al muchacho que miraba por sus gafas un poco nervioso frente a la actitud de su amiga.  
  
- No lo sé- respondió Harry casi en modo de protesta ,tratando de quitar esa idea de la cabeza de Hermione que lo miraba con cara inquisitiva, el muchacho se alejo un poco de ella, sintió miedo.  
  
- Obvio- dijo Hermione tirándose fuertemente ese pelo que le molestaba en su rostro que la había exasperado mas aún- COQUETEÁNDOLE!!!!!!- grito echa una furia, mientras Harry trataba de calmarla, tomándole los hombros, tratando de avanzar frente a las miradas curiosas de otros alumnos en el pasillo.

Harry tomaba los hombros de su amiga mientras la guiaba entremedio de los alumnos, susurrándole palabras para tranquilizar el colapso nervioso que pasaba por Hermione en esos momentos.

Los alumnos los miraban con las cejas levantadas, y cuchicheaban entre ellos, Harry paseaba su mirada de un lado a otro, un poco nervioso, mientras que Hermione seguía alegando en voz baja moviendo las manos de aquí para allá.

El moreno buscaba con su mirada alguna salida rápida para poder largarse luego de ahí, ya que como sabia muy bien Hermione no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas con su enojo, la conocía demasiado y sabia perfectamente que si no se la llevaba pronto armaría el tremendo escándalo.

Harry con movimientos acelerados jalaba a su amiga, caminaba bastante intranquilo:

Harry, Hermione aquí!- los llamo una muchacha que estaba cercana a ellos con un gesto del brazo. Harry al notar quien era sus ojos brillaron mientras sus pasos iban casi hechizados hacia la figura.

Hermione por su parte le dio una mueca como saludo y avanzo casi obligada por la fuerza que Harry hacia sobre sus hombros:

Los estaba buscando chicos..- sonrió la muchacha al ver a Harry mientras sus mejillas tan blancas comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo intenso al sentir la mirada verdosa sobre ella y luego miro a Hermione, la noto extraña:

Que sucede Herms?- preguntó un poco preocupada al notar la cara que traía la castaña.

Hermione en medio de su rabia le contesto:

Nada... - respondió irónica- lo de siempre, Fleur quiere algo con Ron-

Hay Hermione siempre con lo mismo- suspiro Carla al saber el motivo que para ella era bastante conocido ya que Hermione siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando algo pasaba entre Fleur y Ron- Pero si nunca ah sucedido nada, además ella se va mañana y ya no vera mas a Ron y ustedes estarán tranquilos... No lo crees?-

Puede ser... pero eso no me quita el deseo de estrangularla, es tan descarada- Hermione volvió a exasperarse al solo imaginarse a Fleur sobre Ron o algo parecido, sabia perfectamente que la tipa era demasiado astuta.

Será mejor que te calmes Herms- recomendó Harry mientras volvía a andar por el pasillo seguido por las chicas.

Lo sé Harry lo sé- respondió Hermione exhalando eh inspirando fuertemente.

Durante el trayecto Carla y Harry iban conversando alegremente, ambos con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y con miradas nerviosas agregándole unos juegos nerviosos de dedos, Hermione estaba un poco molesta ya que no la tomaban en cuenta, miro su reloj y se fijo en la hora, nerviosa cerro su bolso y se dio la vuelta corriendo, impresionando a sus amigos que la miraban con cara de no comprender nada:

Chicos debo irme después les explicó- grito Hermione en medio del pasillo, desapareciendo luego por este, sin decir mas  
  
- Harry se quedo mirando el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y una cara extremadamente seria, bastante molesto mientras su cabeza sacaba un millar de conclusiones y comenzaba a atar cabos de a poco:  
  
- Si no fuera por que esta Carla aquí- penso- la seguiría, ya no le creo sus raras excusas, sus salidas repentinas- el otro día me dijo que había estado contigo- con una sonrisa en la cara le pregunto a Carla- Carlita, Hermione estuvo contigo ayer alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde.  
  
- Hermione?- dijo Carla retomando la atención en el muchacho de gafas- no para nada, no la vi después de Pociones, recuerdo que quedamos en hacer el trabajo de aritmancia al día siguiente, después no al vi hasta que llego a la habitación  
  
- Lo sabia- dijo Harry mas para si que para Carla, mientras levantaba sus gafas con un gesto demasiado serio para el común de él  
  
- Que sabias?- pregunto Carla tomándole el brazo para obliagarlo a caminar ya que estaba obstruyendo el camino  
  
- Nada- respondió el moreno nervioso, al sentir el calor de la chica en si, sentir su cercanía

Oh no- exclamo Carla con tristeza mientras su mirada castaña se fijaba en un joven que avanzaba hacia ellos- miro hacia atrás- otra vez aquí.  
  
- Que cosa?- dijo Harry despertando de su colapso nervioso- a, él.

Un chico alto, con una reluciente sonrisa se acercó a Carla, mientras que con una mano echaba hacia atrás su largo cabello dejando a una que otra chica vuelta loca por el pasillo:  
  
- Hola cariño- dijo como saludo el muchacho mientras tomaba el hombro de la aludida  
  
- Hay Eddie- dijo Carla despegándose de él, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, chocando un poco con Harry- que sucede ahora, tienes algo que pedirme, algo necesitas.

Bueno...solo te necesito a ti - respondió Eddie abrazándola totalmente frente a los ojos de un enfadado Harry- preciosa  
  
- Suéltala quieres- Harry avanzo hacia ellos furioso quitando las manos de Eddie de la cintura de Carla y tomándola con propiedad, algo bastante raro en él se la llevo de ahí- estabamos hablando, así que si nos disculpas- con es ultimo la tomo de la mano y la saco de la vista del joven moreno.  
  
- Hermione corría desesperada, directo al lago, con rabia contenida, recordando cuantas veces había tenido que soportar la misma situación:

Y el nunca hace nada por remediarlo!: grito furiosa mientras aumentaba el ritmo de trote y apretaba con mas ahínco el bolso

Cada vez se acercaba mas al sitio señalado unos días anteriores, el frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, el día estaba cambiando de forma abrupta, se estaba nublando, pero ella siguió su camino mas apresurada, hasta que vio una silueta apoyada en un árbol, era una persona bastante alta, que estaba escondida bajo las ramas de un árbol cercano al lago, miraba el cielo tranquilo, mientras la túnica del colegio flameaba por sus piernas.

Al escuchar unos pasos cercanos dejo de mirar el extraño cambiar de las nubes y dirigió su vista hacia el castillo donde vio como una delgada figura se acercaba con paso ágil, mientras que sus cabellos flameaban libremente en el aire, sonrió al poder notarla cada vez mas cerca, salió del arbolo y camino hacia su encuentro, mientras sus propios cabellos se acentuaban en su rostro.

Hermione comenzó a caminar al notar como el se acercaba con su paso tan elegante y seductor, sonrió olvidando todo lo sucedido con Ron, sacando su rabia contenida y cambiando su mueca de rabia a una gran sonrisa, sin esperar se lanzo sobre él, abrazando su cuello, mientras sentía como el tomaba su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, mientras el con desesperación olía el aroma a fresas de su cabello, de forma desesperada, con ansias:  
  
- Amor- dijo esta abrazándolo- no sabes como te eh extrañado... - y levantando su rostro del pecho del rubio acerco sus labios a los de él y los capturo entre los suyos, mientras que Draco muy sorprendido de esa actitud de ella hacia él, le respondió y la comenzó a balancear alrededor de sus brazos.

Tras algunas caricias y risas dignas de dos amantes ansiosos de verse y volver a recordar los momentos pasados y haciendo realidad sus sueños con cada uno cuando este no estaba presente, se tomaron de la mano como dos enamorados y caminaron hacia el bosque prohibido mientras se contaban que había echo esos días de ausencia, cuando no se habían visto.

Sus pasos eran lentos ya que si mimaban entre ellos, se sentaron cerca del lago, mientras conversaban y se besaban con lentitud disfrutando cada uno de esos momentos tan preciados para una pareja que estaba completamente prohibida, reían con ánimos, jugaban. Los minutos pasaron y el día comenzó a empeorar, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se hicieron visibles, hasta transformarse en una gran lluvia con ráfagas de viento fuerte. Draco tomo a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó hacia un lugar protegido:  
  
- Hermione- dijo Draco levantándose y sacándola de allí, la apoyo en un árbol de gran follaje, mientras miraba hacia arriba viendo lo seguro que podía ser este para soportar una lluvia- estas bien?, parece que tu capa esta toda mojada, a ver la mía esta mejor- dicho esto Draco se sacó su capa para pasársela a Hermione que tiritaba en esos momentos, con sus cabellos todos mojados pegándose en su cara.  
  
- Hermione vio a Draco, con su cabello rubio todo mojado, su camisa que traslucía todo su tronco, esas pequeñas gotas que caían sobre su cuello, sintió en deseo, una calor comenzó a dominarla, mientras Draco le sacaba la capa, dispuesto a ponerle la otra, esta le voto la capa de los brazos y le abrazo del cuello:  
  
- Hermione- dijo Draco viendo esa extraña mirada de esta, sintiendo las delicadas manos de la muchacha acariciar su rostro, viendo sus ojos ahora entrecerrados mirándolo, se detuvo un momento, penso lo que iba a decirle ese día, lo que tenia pensado en proponerle, estaba un poco nervioso pero tomo valor y saco las palabras como buen Malfoy - sabes tengo que decirte algo importante...  
  
- Después, por que ahora quiero sentir que me amas- respondió una seductora Hermione dándole un beso apasionado, el beso mas apasionado que nunca ella hubiera dado, fue con tanta pasión, que Draco atónito, solo respondía su beso, mientras que sus brazos acariciaban su espalda, paseando por su cintura, tomándola con fuerza, mientras ella lo hacia retroceder, saliendo del refugio para llegar al pasto llano, mientras la lluvia caí con fuerza sobre ellos.

Draco y Hermione se besaban con fuerza y energía, él por su parte la poso delicadamente sobre el pasto, mientras que ella recorría su espalda de forma lenta y apasionada, el rubio sentía que cada caricia de la muchacha quemaban su cuerpo, como un tatuaje, se levanto un poco exasperado y miro sus ojos, estos estaban ansiosos, reflejando pasión, fuego, deseo  
  
- Estas segura- dijo, sin tener el deseo de decirlo, pero no quería que se destruyera ese momento tan deseado por Hermione-  
  
- Lo deseo mas que nada- dijo esta desabrochándose su blusa dejando expuesto todo su cuerpo.

Draco, sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón, una vez ya la había visto, pero no había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, esa vez no tenia ese sentimiento que ahora abarcaba su corazón, ya no era un simple juego, no era algo total mente distinto, la encontraba la perfección hecha mujer, no quería tener sexo con Hermione, quería hacerle el amor a Hermione.  
  
- Suavemente comenzó a besarla, bajando lentamente por su cuello, mientras que Hermione se regocijaba de placer, y le hacía cariño en su cabello. Draco le hizo el amor suavemente, con delicadeza, como nunca lo había hecho.  
  
- Hermione sintió la diferencia, sentía como Draco la amaba, no la estaba deseando, la estaba amando, lo veía en sus ojos, esto la alegró en el fondo de su corazón, aunque provoco una gran confusión que la dejo un poco trémula y pensativa.  
  
- Luego de este acto, ambos se apoyaron en el árbol, refugiándose del frío, mientras Draco nervioso tomo la mano de Hermione, que ahora giraba su cabeza hacia él con una enorme sonrisa:  
  
- Hermione, ya no quiero que sigas con Weasley- dijo haciéndole cariño en la mano mientras que la castaña abría de forma muy notoria sus ojos, y su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro- quiere que seas solo mía, no deseo compartirte con nadie más.

**HOLA FIN DEL CAPITULO, PERODN POR EL RETRASO PERO EL COLEGIO NO ME DA MUCHO TIEMPO, BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES O CRITICAS, YA QUE ME AGRADAN MUCHO Y LAS RECIBO CON TODO CARIÑO.**

**PARA LA GENTE QUE LEE MI OTRA HISTORIA "El COLGANTE DE AVALON" PRONTO ESTARA LA ACTUALIZACION ASI QUE ESPERN CON PACIEONCIA.**

**BUENO BESOS Y ADIOS.......NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**PD: REVIEWS! POR FAVOR.**


	12. La Acorralada

**La Acorralada**

**Hitomi Felton: **Hola!, perdón pero volví a demorar con la entrega de este capitulo... por lo menos espero que haya quedado bien, bueno espero tu review y que me disculpes por no haber subido antes pero aquí esta el capitulo y ya escribo el del colgante de ávalon así que pronto estará... espero. Saludos.

**Ailed: **Hola nada malo me ah sucedido solo cosas que hacer y mil perdones por no actualizar antes pero aquí tendrás la respuesta a la pregunta de tu review así que lee y espero tu próximo review. Besos.

**lyfe potter** Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia también y valorar su contenido, espero recibir tus reviews para animarme aun mas.. perdón por la tardanza pero aquí ya tienes el capitulo.

**Ireth : **Gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho, ahí veremos que sucede con Ron así que ve este capitulo que es muy decididor en el futuro de la pareja.

**Blakis Girl: **Aquí va el capitulo atrasado de Pasiones Incontrolables. Espero que haya quedado por lo menos bueno por toda la espera que tuve que hacerte pasar, perdóname por mi atraso espero que estés bien y que te guste este capitulo. Besos

**La Acorralada.**

- Él último estudiante cerró la puerta, haciendo resonar el eco del golpe en toda la aula. Fleur cerro los ojos mientras una sonrisa triunfadora se posaba en su hermoso rostro haciendo que sus puños se cerraran vigorosos.

Ron miró de soslayo la puerta y luego dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la joven mujer que estaba a unos metros de él, bajo la cabeza y consulto la hora en su reloj de pulsera, era ya tarde, deseaba irse de la sala, no quería estar ahí. Con apuro Ron tomo su maletín lo dejó encima de un banco que estaba a su derecha, luego corrió la silla y se sentó, volvió a levantar el rostro, lo apoyo en sus manos y miro a Fleur nuevamente:

Que pasa Fleur?- dijo Ron un poco agobiado, el deseo de irse le inundaba todo el cuerpo- perdón Profesora Fleur- se corrigió el mismo, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello que caí sobre sus ojos.

No tengas cuidado- dijo Fleur sonriendo ante la confianza que mostraba el muchacho hacia ella, pensó que era mejor así, ya que la tarea le resultaría más fácil si el susodicho tomaba ciertas atribuciones en el asunto.

Sus largos dedos pasaban de una hoja a otra simulando revisar algunos apuntes, pasando sus ojos por las letras de cada informe pero sin prestarle atención a ninguno, mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora, maquinando el accionar que tomaría en solo unos minutos mas:

Nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo ya Ron que en realidad me puedes llamar como quieras, total la confianza ya existe entre nosotros, no?- tras la última frase la larga cabellera de oro de la francesa se levanto junto con su cabeza, posando su vista de gata en la figura ahora un poco disgustada del Grynffindor.

Ese "como quieras" a Ron le sonó algo particular, la entonación que la muchacha ocupaba le parecía bastante conocida y a la vez desagradable, mientras sentía como esta fijaba sus grandes ojos en los suyos, dentro de sí el pelirrojo realmente sabía a lo que iba Fleur, la conocía demasiado bien y sus artimañas le eran casi memorizadas como cuando iba a lavarse los dientes: - No va empezar de nuevo con esa estupidez- penso Ron moviendo impaciente su pie derecho- que no entenderá?.- su propia mente le contesto un no rotundo, esa mujer tenia la capacidad de insistir, siempre acostumbrada a que las cosas que deseaba se le cumplieran, sabía que no se iba a rendir y no iba a entrar en razón tan pronto.

Bueno Ron, el motivo de mi llamada es muy simple- dijo Fleur con voz suave, sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos, moviéndose de forma grácil, mientras su mano mecía su cabello sensualmente, planeando cada movimiento, mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás perfecto, una pierna tras otra, planeada la exacta medida de donde posar su pie, mientras sus manos levemente subían un poco su túnica, de forma sutil, mientras sus labios se abrirán suavemente al pronunciar cada palabra, mojándolos con su lengua para causar alguna sensación en el joven estudiante - necesito que me hagas un trabajo muy personal, un trabajo que quede entre ambos- la cercanía de Fleur era cada vez mas y mas estrecha, tras estas palabras su mano rápida y elegante sacó su varita, y tras un solo roce con el aire, toda el aula quedo en completa oscuridad, las cortinas bajaron dejando solamente un ambiente, un tono negro profundo.

Los tacones se escuchaban débiles a través del piso, pero el pelirrojo los sentía cercano a su cuerpo, demasiado cerca, casi arrinconándolo entre esa oscuridad.

- No entiendes mujer- dijo Ron furioso sacando las manos de Fleur de su pecho, parándose a tientas y con un recorrido memorizado logro abrir una cortina donde entro suficiente luz par poder ver a esa mujer- Yo estoy con Hermione, yo amo a Hermione-

- Fleur se acerco a él abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente, con propiedad, sonriendo coquetamente, atrapando a su presa traviesa que trataba de escapar- pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que la dejes por mí- se acerco a su oreja , rozando con sus labios la piel tibia del estudiante y le susurro- solo te pido que me des una simple despedida.

- Mira Fleur- dijo Ron levemente alterado, tomándole sus manos y desenganchando su cuerpo del de ella, alejándose de la francesa sin mirarla y tomando su maletín- eso jamas va a pasar por la simple razón que estoy enamorado de esa mujer y no pienso defraudarla, así que haré como que esto no ha pasado- diciendo esto Ron sin mirar hacia atrás, salió rápidamente de la sala de clases dejando a Fleur defraudada de si misma.

- El cielo acaba de serenarse, mientras las nubes comenzaban a moverse dejándole espacio al sol, tras los arboles bajo su follaje, habían sentada una pareja, dos jóvenes, en un silencio tenso, la mirada inquisidora de la muchacha aun no reaccionaba frente al respirar trémulo del muchacho:

- Que... que dices Draco... eso es una locura- dijo Hermione moviendo inquieta las manos, mientras negaba con su cabeza- yo no puedo, yo amo a Ron, somos novios jamas podría hacerle algo así.. no soy capaz... el no se lo merece.. no no puedo.

- Si lo amaras tanto no estarías aquí conmigo- repuso Draco abrazándola de forma posesiva, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la castaña, rogándole con apretones de brazos que no se alejara - es que no me amas a mí?-

- Por supuesto que te amo- repuso Hermione rápidamente- pero....pero...pero... a Ron lo amo también- susurro bajo la castaña, mientras su cabeza resignada se apoyaba en el pecho del rubio

- Mira Hermione- dijo Draco haciendo que ella lo mirara directamente a sus ojos- yo jamás sentí esto, realmente al principio esto lo veía como un simple juego, que me gustaba, pero tu, tú eres no sé tan... tan... tan completa para mí, y no soportaría ni un minuto que esto quedara a la ligera y menos perderte, eres lo mas preciado para mi, mira piénsalo, piénsalo bien, luego me dices- Draco le beso la frente, y con los ojos triste le tendió una mano levantándola, mirando sus ojos recorriéndolos para luego abrazarla, para cambiar el tema de forma radical- mejor así, además no quiero que tomes un resfriado por mi culpa.

- Hermione no sabia que decir y menos que hacer solo lo beso y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, pensaba en la proposición de Draco, corrió durante todo el rato, iba tan distraída corriendo que no se fijo que choco con alguien:

- Perdón, lo siento- levanto la vista- ah Harry, eras tu- le dedico una sonrisa, pero Harry no se la devolvió, la miró de pies a cabeza:

- Me podrías decir que haces con una capa de Slytherin- Dijo totalmente serio- o mejor dicho con la capa de Draco Malfoy.

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO, MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO A TODOS PERO PUCHA IGUAL NO VEIA MUCHOS REVIEWS ENTONCES ME DIJE IGUAL QUE QUIZAS NADIE LEE ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE SOLO POR ESO ME DETUVE UNOS MOMENTOS,. PARA LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA SEPAN QUE PARA MÍ ES MUY IMPORTANTE SU REVIEW POR QUE ME ANIMAN DEMASIADO A SEGUIR, ES MUY GRATIFICANTE VER UN REVIEW POR ESTA HISTORIA Y POR LA OTRA (EL COLANGETE DE AVALON POR SI ALGUIEN LE QUIERE ECHAR EL OJO) BUENO CHICOS ME DESPIDO Y LES DEJO LA DIRECION DE MI NUEVA PAGINA WEB SOBRE ARWEN Y ARAGORN POR SI A ALGUIEN LE **

**GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS**


	13. Tras la oscuridad siempre hay una Luz

**Tras la oscuridad siempre hay una Luz**

**Hitomi Felton: **Hola, sin palabras amigas, pues no se ponga así usted sabe que necesito su opinión como siempre, espero que te guste este capitulo lokilla por que a mi me encanto tiene de todo pena y mucha alegría así que léelo bien y déjame tu opino por que es muy importante. Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me das, besos.

**DragonaDeMalaFe : **Hola , gracias por escribir al parecer es primera vez que te veo por aquí, muchas gracias por dejar tu mensaje, bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta es por que el vio la insignia de Slytherin en la capa de Hermione que es la de Draco no la de ella. Bueno me alegra verte por aquí espero que te guste este capitulo ya que es muy interesante y trascendental para el futuro de la historia.

**Camilaa:**Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me gusta mucho que te guste y agradezco tu review, aunque me da pena que las parejas que tu quieres no coincida mucho en esta historia, bueno tu sabes en esas puede cambiar, pero eso lo veras en los siguientes capítulos, así que sigue leyendo espero que te guste con las parejas que hay ahora, ojalá, muchas gracias por tu review besos.

**FlorMalfoy: **Gracias, mil una gracias, gracias por escribir a pesar de que tu teclado este malo, tu review me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, aunque no se si será bueno que estés obsesionada, lo digo por que a veces demoro un poco en actualizar, aunque en realidad me gusta mucho y te agradezco sinceramente que valores mi ff, besos amiga y muchas pero muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste y espero no decepcionarte.

**Light Angel : **Como no recordar claro que recuerdo quien eres, muchas gracias por tus opiniones en los ff, muchas gracias seguiré el ff no te preocupes, y lee este capitulo que esta muy bueno. Besos

**narcisamalfoy: **Seguiré gracias por el apoyo espero verte por aquí mas seguido por acá recibiendo tus opiniones e impresiones sobre el ff. Besos

**BeA- MaLfOy:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos lo mismo para ti mucha ventura en este año que comienza, gracias por tu ff, espero verte por aquí en la próxima entrega del capitulo

* * *

**Tras la oscuridad siempre hay una Luz**

Un aire frío corría por el pasillo, tan helado, tan vació, tan silencioso; mientras dos jóvenes uno al frente del otro se miraban fijamente, unos ojos con rabia respondían a otros con asombro y vergüenza.

Las pupilas marrones no se despegaban de las esmeraldas, mientras los dedos delgados y temblorosos de la joven rozaban la huella de la traición que estaba enganchada y perfectamente visible sobre su pecho, el frío metal con el escudo de la casa enemiga brillaba sobre el pecho de la leona, algo incomprensible para muchos y nunca soñado por otros, pero posible de ver, como ahora lo era.

La mirada fría y sin perdón del moreno se posaba sobre la insignia, mirándola por cada lugar recorriéndola con llamas en los ojos, con pena, con asco y tristeza mezclada, el brillo de felicidad al ver a su amiga como antes lo hacia, se había borrado por completo, ya no había brillo ni nada en esos ojos, ahora estaban sombríos.

Ambos permanecían callados, sin emitir ningún ruido, ambas respiración formaban un pequeño hilo, que si se cortaba solo iba a traer penas y más de una lagrima en diferentes personas.

Los minutos pasaban, el pasillo absolutamente vacío, ambas miradas juntas pero a la vez separadas y hoscas, la castaña no aguanto mas aquel enfrentamiento, y su cuerpo no resistió tanta humillación de parte de los ojos esmeraldas y cayo al suelo, mientras la sensación de suciedad y mentira la bañaban por completo.

Las suaves y cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, bajando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, degustando el sabor amargo de la traición, cubierto ahora por las mangas de aquella capa que tanta amaba y que cuando la veía flamear sobre su cuerpo, tan esbelto y su mirada fría y a la vez tierna de su poseedor que la hacían suspirar y volar con su imaginación.

La voz desde lo mas profundo de su garganta salió, emitiendo un pequeño sonido, pero perfectamente audible a los oídos del moreno:

No es tu problema Harry- susurro despacio mientras levantaba un poco el rostro- metete en tus asuntos.

La mirada inquisidora del moreno ponía nerviosa a la muchacha, pero este al verla así no si inmuto, la rabia que invadía su ser, el olor a traición que emanaba el aire era demasiado tóxico como para aguantarlo y dejarlo pasar:

- Lo sé- dijo Harry con una mirada muy dura y la voz como un témpano de hielo- pero no te gusto jugar con Malfoy, tenerlo cerca, sentirlo... entonces ahora asume las consecuencias Hermione- Harry adrede la miro más fijo y de una forma totalmente despectiva, despellejándola con sus ojos, juzgándola con su tono de voz, ofendiéndola con cada palabra.

Cada palabra taladraba sus oídos, mientras su mano temblorosa y culposa tapaba su boca ahogando un suspiro de tristeza, mientras las lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos como si fuera una vertiente libre en el bosque, los ojos de Hermione miraron los severos de Harry, la castaña no pudo aguantar esa mirada, solo bajo la cabeza, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas escucho a Harry sin hacer ninguna interrupción.

El moreno desconocía su propio comportamiento, esa rabia interior era demasiado grande como para poder medirla o dominarla, ya que su cabeza no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por impulsos, las lagrimas de su amiga, el temblor de su cuerpo que antes lo hubieran conmovido ahora solo servían para aumentar la hoguera que crecía en su pecho:

Le dirás todo lo que has hecho Hermione a Ron, absolutamente todo, sin demora, mañana mismo se lo dirás, si no lo haces lo haré yo... no quiero convertirme en cómplice de esta... esta... asquerosa e inhumana traición... -

- Yo amo a Ron- susurraba repetidas veces Hermione, mientras se descontrolaba, daba golpes al suelo mientras las lagrimas caían sin parar, y su voz cada vez se oía mas apagada

- Si lo amarás... si lo amaras tanto como te atreves a decir... tanto no te hubieras metido con Malfoy, ni siquiera se te hubiera pasado por tu cabeza meterte con otro hombre... si para ti el amor es engañar y hacer vivir una mentira al hombre que mas amas creo que tus valores están bastante errados... -

- Pero ...pero...- Hermione levantó su cara y vio borrosa la de Harry por efecto de su capa de lágrimas, sus manos apretaban la capa en las rodillas, mientras su pelo todo desordenado revelaba su desesperación- Ron se moriría si se lo dijera, el jamas aguantaría tal noticia, el me ama... yo lo amo... yo no puedo hacerlo sufrir no puedo....

- Preferible que sufra- dijo Harry con el dolor de su alma al imaginarse al alegre pelirrojo , mientras trataba de que su voz no se quebrara- a que viva en una mentira, en una asquerosa mentira adornada como lo mejor que le podría haber sucedido en el mundo, no Hermione tu se lo dirás, el no se merece que el mientan como tu lo has hecho, el no se merece vivir engañado como tu las engañado sin descaro quizás cuanto tiempo... TU SE LO DIRAS..

– Ron... Ron... no puedo... Ron... - susurró Hermione perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se le venia a su mente la sonrisa jovial del muchacho.

Harry se paso la mano por sus ojos mientras se sacaba sus lentes, la tristeza que lo invadía era enorme, sus ojos llenos de rabia miraron a Hermione tendida en el suelo, con fuerza la levanto de un brazo y la zamarreo fuerte frente suyo:

- Hermione, te juro que si hubieras tenido una relación formal con Malfoy, la hubiera aceptado sin ningún reclamo, aunque odio a ese asqueroso mortifago, aunque lo odie tanto como odio a Voldemort, te juro que lo hubiera aceptado por verte feliz a ti... pero engañar a Ron, a nuestro mejor amigo- Harry apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos- Ese hombre que daría la vida por ti.

- Así se quedaron unos minutos, Hermione no hacia mas que llorar, volviendo a caer en el suelo, Harry la miro por ultima vez mientras colocaba de nuevo sus gafas, se dio la vuelta para caminar, deseaba respirar estar solo y pensar las cosas pero Hermione se paro y le tomo el brazo:

- Harry... y nuestra amistad, Harry... que sucederá ahora... me miraras con desprecio como hoy... Harry por favor respóndeme-

- Mira, lo único que se es que me desilusionaste demasiado Hermione, no sabes como- soltándose le dijo- yo no soy quien para juzgarte de nada, pero Ron es mi amigo, al igual que tu, y esto te lo digo por que es mejor para el que lo sepa ahora, y lo mas importante de tu boca, no de terceros- con esto Harry subió las escaleras dejando a Hermione tirada en el suelo revolcándose con su cargo de conciencia.

- Harry subió tambaleándose, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, no sabía que hacer, se sentía dividido, las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, mientras la congoja dentro de su pecho cada vez se acrecentaba.

Lentamente entró a la sala común, sin prestar atención si alguien estaba cerca , se encamino a la sala común y se sentó al frente de la chimenea, miraba el fuego y solo pensaba en la destrucción de esa hermosa amistad que tanto le había costado formar, pensaba en el sufrimiento de Ron y en el tormento que iba a sufrir Hermione, mientras que pensaba lloraba de rabia, impotencia , su mente solo podía pensar en un gran dolor que se venía próximo, cuanto amaba a esos dos, cuanto.. cuanto le dolía haber tratado así a Hermione, como le dolería ver a Ron en unas horas mas destrozado.

Demasiadas emociones por un solo día, el fuerte Harry Potter ahora estaba disminuido dentro de sí mismo, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, callando su dolor:

- Harry... eres tu- una suave voz escucho de lejos, pero no se levanto solo siguió así, en un sufrimiento silencioso:

Harry?... – los pasos cada vez se hacían más próximos, mientras la voz de la mujer se oía un poco exaltada a causa de que el joven no respondía

- Harry levanto la cabeza al sentir que alguien estaba a su lado y vio a Carla con un pijama plomo bastante infantil, el pelo largo negro tomado en una cola un poco desordenada y con los párpados un poco caídos a causa del sueño, que se acercaba, descalza, con la cara afligida, mientras se abrazaba a si misma nerviosa.

- Harry- susurro por ultima vez Carla, logrando ver su rostro, con los ojos llorosos sumamente hinchados, se sentó rápidamente sobre sus propias piernas y estiro sus brazos, entrelazándolos alrededor del cuerpo delgado del buscador, lo abrazo fuerte, acercándolo a su regazo, cerrando los ojos, mientras en su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos del por que el muchacho se encontraba en tal estado.

Al sentir el contacto de la mujer, él lloro con mas fuerza , sintiéndose mas libre:

Oh Dios, Harry dime que te sucede, respóndeme... Harry... - la mejilla tibia y pálida de la muchacha se apoyo sobre su cabello, mientras las manos de él tomaban desesperadas sus brazos aferrándose a ella, apretándola fuerte, mientras las lagrimas salían con mas y mas fuerza, sintiendo su aroma mientras descargaba toda su pena sobre el cuerpo de ella.

- Harry no respondió solo la miraba, recibiendo una mirada afectuosa, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho tomando con sus manos los hombros de ella

- Harry- dijo Carla tomándole suavemente el rostro limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas, sacando suavemente sus lentes, pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas, mientras acariciaba su pelo desordenado y rebelde- Harry... no llores... por favor no llores. -

La mano tibia de la muchacha, sus dedos delgados y frágiles acariciaban su mejilla, el solo la miraba, sus manos aferraron con propiedad su estrecha espalda apegándola mas a él, sintiéndola mas cerca... más suya.

Ella lo miraba preocupada mientras movía sus dedos y corría su cabello de su frente, sus ojos verdes tan desolados la ponían débil:

Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte... -

La mejilla del muchacho se acercó a la de ella, y la acaricio con la suya mientras sus manos la afirmaban mas fuerte, moviéndolas por la espalda de ella, acariciándola con necesidad, aspirando con fuerza su aroma, llenándose de el, sintiendo paz cerca de ella.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro la muchacha, mientras su mano se metía entre sus cabellos y los mecía suavemente tranquilizando así el cuerpo y el espíritu del muchacho:

Te quiero... - susurró ella sin pensarlo sobre su oído.

La respuesta a aquella frase fue suave como el terciopelo, dulce como el mas fino chocolate, y acogedor como sus brazos y reconfortante como el mejor logro.

Los suaves e infantiles labios de ella lo remecían, su falta de experiencia lo hacia temblar, mientras que sus manos rozaban su cabeza, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso pero a la vez más feliz que nunca.

De forma suave tomo su rostro y beso sus lágrimas para luego darle un suave roce en los labios:

Te quiero Harry Potter... -

Y yo a ti. -

* * *

_BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO GARCIAS A TODOS LOS QUE EM ESCRIBIEN REVIEW MUCHAS GRACIAS.... AQUI LES DOY UNOS ADELANTOS:_

_- me vio tu insignia..... se lo tengo que contar todo a Ron.-_

_- esta es la casa de Slytherin si me ven aquí, no puedo._

_- Me puedes explicar por que no dormiste aquí anoche?-_

_LEAN **"EL COLGANTE AVALON.."** ESTA MUY BUENA Y DEJENME SUS IMPREICONES QUEJAS, O LO QUE QUIERAS SIEMRPE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS NO LO DUDEN.. MUCHOS BESOS Y FELIZ AÑO! (ATRASADO :p)_


	14. No puedo dejarte Sola

_**No puedo dejarte sola...**_

**Light Angel:** _Si sentimental puedo ser, jajajaja mil perdones por el retraso que a sido enorme pero bueno el colegio me absorbe mucho tiempo y bueno espero que sirva este capitulo, nos vemos saludos y espero tu review._

**Bea- Malfoy:** _Siento haber tardado en actualizar, mil perdones, lo de tu pregunta jajaja me gusta mas Draco jajaja no se es mas interesante, aunque Harry también me agrada mucho, si al historia de ellos es muy linda y será mas aun alrededor de los capítulos, no te preocupes bueno besos y espero verte pro aquí pronto._

**NARCISAMALFOY :** _Bueno jajaja yo actualice como te darás cuenta mucho después de Enero así que espero verte por estos lados, muchos besitos y que este bien._

**Hitomi Felton:** _Perdón amigita por la demora pero el colegio mas en el ultimo año se pone peor pero aquí esta al actualización mas que retrasada la del Colgante tratare de crear un capitulo hoy también y subirlo. Bueno besos ny espero que te guste este capitulo._

**Terry Moon:** _MMM después de la tormenta viene la clama, pues lo de que confesara Hermione te lo tienes que leer en el próximo capitulo donde vendrá tu respuesta, lo de Harry, Ginny y Snape se viene mas que fuerte es lo único que te puedo decir y para Ron también se viene algo fuerte, bueno espero a ver despejado un poco tus dudas. Besitos y te espero aquí._

* * *

Hermione se quedo ahí viendo como Harry se alejaba, su cuerpo tirado y sin reaccionar sobre el suelo mientras sentía como sus ojos no cesaban de producir un llanto silencioso y más angustiante que ninguno otro que ella hubiera experimentado:

Como me pudo pasar esto- pensaba Hermione llena de rabia por el descalabro que había causado- como les pude hacer esto, soy la más asquerosa criatura que pisa este mundo- levanto su rostro y se miro sus manos mientras su rostro tiritaba y su pelo se iba hacia adelante, sus propias manos comenzaron a hacerse manchas borrosas, sus ojos le impedían ver mas allá, su llanto era como una marea fuerte en días de lleva, como olas que se rompen en un roquerío.

Su cuerpo se fue hacia delante apoyando su rostro en sus manos sintiendo su helada piel una sobre la otra:

Hermione- una voz suave y espantada se escucho cerca de su nuca, mientras la mano del que la llamaba toco su hombro apenas con los dedos, suave pero con cierto temblor.

La castaña respondió al llamado mirando atreves de su pelo de reojo, con los ojos hinchados reconoció la figura, abrió su boca y susurro:

No me toques, por favor, no sirve de nada... vete... déjame sola... – con esto su cuerpo se arrastro por el suelo haciéndose ovillo en sí mismo, escondiendo su vergüenza entre sus brazos- no te merezco... vete... –

El rubio la miro aterrorizado, una cara de angustia se hacia presente, su ya blanco rostro se torno mas aun, parecía sin vida, con cuidado se acerco silencioso unos pasos y se sentó cerca de ella, pero alejado a la vez para que la muchacha no se asustara y huyera:

Que té pasa?... tengo derecho a saber que te sucede... que sucedió Hermione?-

Harry lo sabe todo- miro su rostro, sintiéndose sin dignidad volvió su vista al suelo- nos vio en el bosque hoy... se lo tengo que contar todo a Ron- el nombre del joven citado tirito en su boca mientras ella volvía a ahogar un suspiro dentro de su garganta.

Draco no aguanto mas tal suplicio, ahí estaba Hermione destrozada sintiéndose basura, lo sabia, la conocía, se acerco lentamente y la cobijo en sus brazos, con fuerza.

Hermione sintió el tacto de esa piel tibia, la fuerza de esos brazos protectores, el aliento sobre su frente, el latido del corazón de él, apresurado y su respiración rápida y entrecortada, el temblor de su pecho delataba su preocupación:

No Draco, no te merezco, aléjate de mí... es lo mejor para los dos... yo no soy lo que tu necesitas... –

Yo sé lo que quiero Hermione y lo que necesito... no tienes por que decírmelo tú... – hablo lento y pausado pero con decisión.

Por que?... claro que debo decírtelo... si no soy mas que una... una... una... PERRA-

Los labios de él callaron los de ella con un beso pequeño y suave, la mano de él afirmaba su mentón.

Draco alejó su rostro y la quedo mirando con los ojos llorosos:

No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas... yo te amo y no hay mas que explicar-

Hermione lo quedo mirando bastante rato sin entender a ese joven que estaba ahí tan cerca, suspiro fuerte y no pudo evitar presionar sus manos contra el pecho de su amante:

Draco... mejor será que te alejes de mí... yo no soy para ti, lo sabes... solo te causaré problemas que debes ahorrarte... no merezco ser una preocupación en tu vida... – la ultima palabra retumbo en el pasillo vacío, la joven se levanto con cuidado y se paro firme, en dirección a su habitación pero para de inmediato y susurro para sí- no me atrevo a ir a mí recamara.

El rubio se acerco y le tomo ambos hombros por detrás:

Ven- dijo Draco, Hermione lo miraba con recelo- confía en mi, no me atrevería jamás a hacerte daño-

Hermione sin ver otra opción acepto sin mas rodeo, pero siempre manteniendo un poco de distancia de Draco ya que sentía la mujer fatal, como decía Ron.

Caminaron dieron unas vueltas en completo silencio, ella detrás de él mirando su silueta, queriendo abrazarla, pero resignada a tomarse sus manos y calentarlas a causa del frío:

Estas loco- dijo Hermione retrocediendo, parándose en seco al ver una manta con un bordado en particular- esta es la casa de Slytherin si me ven aquí, no puedo, demasiado riesgo.

Dije que confiaras en mi- con esto Draco la tomo de la mano fuerte y la jalo hacia la sala común sin escuchar ninguna de las protestas de la castaña.

Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, tus amigos me verán entrar y tú estarás en problemas Draco-

Chuuu- hizo Draco en señal de silencio, sonriendo confiado, subieron un par de escaleras, Draco se detuvo al frente de una puerta, la abrió e hizo entrar a Hermione, que camino rápido y un poco asustada, para luego levantar su cabeza y mirar la hermosa habitación que se interponía delante de sus ojos:

Esta habitación es para ti solo- dijo esta indicándole con su dedo que en la habitación había solo una cama-

Tiene sus ventajas ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y el favorito del jefe de la casa de Slytherin- la miró Draco cerrándole el ojo, se saco la capa de la Grynffindor que llevaba sobre si y camino hacia la cama- tu dormirás aquí- con su mano palpo la ama indicándole- mientras que yo dormiré en el piso al lado de la cama por si necesitas algo- con agilidad avanzo al closet saco del algunas mantas- vamos acuéstate debes estar muy cansada- comento sin mirarla mientras estiraba las mantas en el suelo y se sacaba sus zapatos

Hermione camino hacia la cama perfectamente arreglada con suaves sabanas de seda verde:

Draco por que haces esto, por que me das tu cama, por que te pones en tanto riesgo... no era necesario... –

Hermione- dijo acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura sentándola en la cama y luego él a su lado- se por lo que estas pasando, y por eso quiero que reflexiones sobre que va pasar contigo, te entiendo y quiero que sepas que independiente de la decisión que tomes yo siempre estaré contigo, por que te amo. Por que me importas y por que te daría mas que cama- sonrió ante lo ultimo, levantándose acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso en la frente- ahora duerme- le abrió la cama y tomándola con cuidado la acostó y la tapo, sonrió por ultima ves y se fue a su propia cama.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y se acostó mirando al techo y aclarando sus ideas, así estuvo horas y horas, pensando en todo lo que el había sucedido dentro de estos dos años, los cuales le habían causado todo este desastre entre comillas en su vida, cuando le dio sueño, miro a Draco que estaba en un profundo sueño, lentamente bajo su brazo y con su mano tomo la de él, y con esto pudo dormir unas horas en paz.

El sueño la acompaño unas pocas horas ya que Hermione despertó, miro el reloj del velador eran las 6:00 a.m., se levanto con sumo cuidado, se puso sus zapatos y se acerco y arropo a Draco y salió con cautela de la habitación.

Mirando hacia todos lados la castaña bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa de Slytherin, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, en su mente la idea de esta latente, no quería volver a su alcoba, así que se dio unas vueltas esperando la hora pic para poder ir a buscar su material sin encontrarse con Harry y mucho menos con Ron.

Así llego la hora donde ya había bajado todo el mundo y lentamente sin que nadie la viera subió a la casa de Grynffindor, paso el retrato, la sala común estaba vacía, se dirigió a su alcoba, entro cerciorándose que la habitación estuviera vacía, con paso rápido fue directo al ropero, sacando sus libros guardándolos dentro del bolso cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, con un temor enorme se dio la vuelta:

Me puedes explicar por que no dormiste aquí anoche?-

* * *

BUENO ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

**_- Es el momento- penso Hermione- si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca- se dio la vuelta y miro los patios de Hogwarts- Ron tengo que hablar contigo algo sumamente serio-_**

_**- Ron sintió un poco de culpa, sabia que esa vez se le había pasado la mano.**_

_**- Por que uh, mejor no te vas Malfoy- dijo Hermione tomando un poco mas de su botella.**_

**_- En el baño Mione- dijo Malfoy tomándola de la cintura- vamos entremos.  
_**


	15. La Resignación de Ron

**La Resignación de Ron**

**Becky:** _Bueno ahora veras la gran declaración y conversación decisiva que tendrán Hermione y Ron, ya que se viene fuerte, ahora no podrás ver la reacción de Draco eso lo veras en el otro capitulo quizás. Bueno niña besos y lea bien este capitulo y espero encontrarla otra vez por estos lados._

**Hitomi Felton:** _Te aseguro amiga mía que el avance no es nada junto con este capitulo que realmente creo que quedo bastante bueno así que léelo y como siempre deja tu review que sabes que lo estimo mucho. Besos_

**draher2:** _Querida amiga aquí tienes tu actualización, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho ya que para mi fue un agrado escribirlo._

**Terry Moon: **_Realmente halagador tu opinión, me sonroje, bueno la idea es que tu leyendo puedas sentir lo que los personajes sienten en esos minutos, espero que te haya podido transmitir los sentimientos de ambos, y bueno muchas gracias por ese review. Muchos besos amiga._

**Gerulita:** _Gracias niña por los comentarios, espero que esto de ser detallista te lleve a sentir lo que sienten los personajes y a poder sentir como que tu misma lo vives o lo presencias con ellos. Bueno espero que este capitulo logre eso. Muchos besos y te espero aquí._

**narcisamalfoy:** _La explicación para mi demora es simple, el colegio, me quita y absorbe demasiado tiempo, ahora recién eh tenido tiempo de escribir, pero el dejo claro que esta historia seguirá hasta que escriba el ultimo capitulo, así que los capítulos llegaran o llegaran no hay otra opción. Ahora que veo tu review me pasara a leer tu historia y te dejaré algún mensaje sobre ella. Bueno besos._

* * *

_**NOTA: Este capitulo contiene muchos FLASH BACK**_

El tiempo de improviso se había detenido, su propia respiración la escuchaba fragmentada, como si estuviera en una secuencia de tiempo tan lenta como el caminar de una hormiga, sus ojos se cerraron como el martillo que sentencia a un acusado dentro de una corte, las ultimas palabras que había oído le retumbaba en su cabeza, y su garganta se apretó como nunca antes la había sentido, tan fuerte que sentía que su voz se había extinguido.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, despacio, mientras sus brazos débiles sujetaban livianamente los libros que de un tirón se le cayeron delante de sus pies, levantó su cabeza, que asustada por el sonido y por sus propias acciones que solamente hacían que mostrara su culpa frente al joven que estaba a unos metros de ella y así lo vio, ahí estaba Ron, sentado en su cama, que luego de fijar su vista en ella por un instante, bajo su cabeza, mirando al suelo apoyando sus manos en su frente sudada:

Me vas contestar- las palabras de Ron llenaron todo el lugar, su mirada no se despegaba del suelo, su respiración cada vez era mas y mas rápida, la desesperación embriagaba toda sus venas, su sangre, su cuerpo:

CONTESTAME!- grito el joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos empuñando sus manos y pegándose fuerte en las rodillas.

El cuerpo de Hermione tembló al oír el grito de Ron, se abrazo a si misma y tiritando se enfrento cara a cara con el joven, mirándolo a los ojos:

Creo que ya es el momento de que sepas la verdad… ya no hay nada mas que ocultar...-

Ron levantó la cabeza y vio ahí la figura de su chica a la luz del sol, se percató que tiritaba, su silueta se veía tan hermosa, aunque estuviera temblando, tan frágil que pensaba dentro de si que se podía romper, sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer ahora estaban confusos, algo le decía que desde hoy nada seria igual, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, como nunca antes, sus manos sudaban sin sentido:

Habla entonces… que esperas, dímelo, dame un explicación- la voz de Ron cada vez iba bajando su tono.

Bueno… yo Ron… yo… no he sido lo que tu esperabas que fuera…no he sido lo que en un comienzo yo te prometí…- su voz se quebró y con su mano se tapo la boca, ocultando su rostro debajo de su cabellera, mientras una lagrima caía silenciosa por su mejilla.

A que te refieres?- respondió Ron sin entender a que se refería, o quizás sin querer entender lo ya inevitable.

La mano temblorosa de la muchacha corrió su cabello hacia atrás, y mirándolo a la cara pronuncio:

Yo Ron no te he sido- su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar y cada palabra era mas difícil de pronunciar, su lengua se ponía traposa como si no quisiera que saliera aquella frase- no te he sido...sido...sido...fiel-

Ron repentinamente salió de su burbuja, sintió que sus orejas se subían de tono, abrió lo ojos, sintió como las lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, un temblor de cólera se expandió por toda su humanidad, las palabras de la joven Hermione taladraban su interior con fuerza y rudeza, un sonido extraño salió a través de sus labios, desesperado se tomaba las manos, sujetándolas y mirando a Hermione sin comprender que pasabas, sin querer hacerle caso a lo que ella decía:

No juegues conmigo Herms…- dijo Ron mirándola sonriendo, parándose y tomándole las manos- dime que lo que has dicho es parte de una broma…-

Hermione lo miraba melancólica, le tomo el rostro y el esperando que el dijera que todo era mentira, y ella no decía anda, solo miraba el suelo y tomaba su cara.

Ron choco su frente con la de ella y despacio susurró:

Por favor… por favor… dime que es mentira…-

La Grynffindor solo jadeaba, su respiración era ahogada, y sus manos apretaban el rostro del pelirrojo.

No… no… no … no- la mano de él quito la de ella de su cara con un fuerte golpe, encolerizado se volvió a sentar en al cama mientras repetía la palabra "no" moviendo al cabeza y tomándose el pelo con furia entre sus manos.

Hermione lo miraba destrozada, era el momento mas cruel que había vivido, sin poder soportar mas aquella imagen se dio al vuelta y se acercó al ventanal, apoyándose en la rejilla saco su voz con al fuerza que pudo:

Yo te engañe Ron, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo-

Pero como Hermione, por que… dime por que lo hiciste- dijo Ron levantándose y comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación agitando los brazos- éramos la pareja perfecta, nos queríamos, yo te amo Hermione, tú lo sabes, pero por que- dijo Ron acercándose a ella , tomándole los brazos la dio vuelta acercándola a su cuerpo la abrazo de la cintura fuerte, acercó su boca a su oído- Con quien?

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, mientras los brazos del pelirrojo comenzaban a dañarla:

No viene al caso que lo sepas… seria peor… seria dañarte mas de lo que ya he dañado-

Solo dímelo…- ordeno el mientras aflojaba sus brazos y se alejaba de ella estirando un brazo en al pared mirando el suelo.

Ron todo empezó esa noche de sexto curso, cuando aun no éramos novios- Hermione suspiro mientras lo miraba de soslayo- te acuerdas de esa noche, cuando me trataste de una coquetona sin remedio? Por decirlo de alguna manera mas bonita-

Si- dijo Ron levantando su cabeza, mirándola extrañado- pero ya sabes que me arrepiento de todo lo que dije ese día, siempre te lo he repetido que me arrepiento de esa maldita noche, estaba furioso, estaba fuera de mi, lo sabes… tú bien lo sabes…- el muchacho apretó el entrecejo y la quedo mirando por un rato en silencio- pero que tiene que ver todo eso con lo de ahora… que Mérida tiene que ver eso con tu engaño!-

Todo Ron… todo- dijo Hermione avanzando por la pieza, sentándose en la cama de Parvati- lo tiene que ver todo- suspiró- bueno después que peleamos, yo ahí te amaba, tu lo sabias, todos la sabían, y esa pelea fue un duro golpe para mí , que tu boca salieran esas palabras tan fuertes, tan duras y llenas de rencor e ira, no supe que hacer, estaba desesperada, tenia ganas de morir- Hermione tomo aire para seguir hablando- yo esa noche baje y fue a las cocinas a buscar algún licor para pasar la penas...-

Pero Hermione tu no tomas- dijo Ron, con el rostro completamente extrañado, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo por la pared sentándose en el suelo- Tu nunca bebes...jamás haz bebido-

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa triste y miro a Ron con los ojos llenos de pena:

Me sentía tan mal Ron…tan mal, que rompí mis propios principios para poder desahogar ese dolor... me sentía podrida-

El joven tembló un poco recordando aquel momento, su trato con Hermione había sobrepasado los limites, y ahora que al escuchaba referirse con tanta pena al tema, lo hacia temblar y sentir culpa.

_**Flash Back.**_

La sala común gozaba de una perfecta temperatura, una cansada Hermione pasaba el retrato y hacia ingreso a la sala casi vacía, era tarde, y ella ya suponía que nadie se encontraría despierto, hasta que vio salir desde uno de los sillones a su amigo Ron, su cara se ilumino de inmediato, aunque la de él era bastante diferente, el joven se acercó y le tomo fuerte el brazo jalándola:

Oye que té pasa- dijo Hermione furiosa, sin comprender, mientras se soltaba de su muñeca y se la sobaba.

Que me pasa! - dijo Ron en un tono irónico- que me pasa?...- el muchacho comenzó a darse vueltas frente a ella, hasta que se para en seco frente a la castaña y le grito en su rostro: - ¡Que té pasa a ti loca!-

Que dices? – dijo Hermione sin entender a que se refería, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada.

No te hagas la tonta quieres- dijo Ron gritándole- el papel de victima no te queda bien, que crees que no me doy cuenta, que le coqueteas a todo el mundo, específicamente a Daniel-.

Cállate Ron- dijo Hermione llorando- No sabes lo que dices-

A que niegas admitir tu dura realidad, de que el andas moviendo el trasero a todo el mundo- dijo Ron con cara de asco, alejándose de ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo- PUTA.

Que dijiste RONALD WEASLEY- dijo Hermione sin dar créditos a sus oídos, mientras las lágrimas avanzaban furiosas por su rostro tembloroso.

Lo que escuchaste, ramera, siempre coqueteándole a todo el mundo, quizás que habrás hecho con ellos en tu habitación.

Que te crees tu Weasley a faltarme el respeto así, que te pone tan celoso que todos me miren y que yo los tome en cuenta y a ti no- dijo Hermione llorando, avanzando hacia el se acerco a su rostro gritándole: - ¡si quieres saberlo no me he acostado con nadie y siempre tu me has gustado grandísimo entupido!- dicho esto Hermione salió corriendo de la sala común-.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Bueno luego de eso, no recuerdo bien, estuve deambulando por el colegio, estaba destrozada, no sabia donde ir, solo quería morirme, si, eso era lo que sentía, corriendo me fui a las cocinas, y tome todas las botellas de licor que pude cargar, no me importo que los elfos domésticos no me dejaran pasar, los empuje, y salí con las botellas, luego me fui a un corredor cercando, y en la oscuridad me puse a beber, una por una, entre Ron, Vodka y Güisqui, tome tanto, como nunca antes, estaba con todas las botellas a la mitad, y de improvisto escuche pasos, pero no me importo, me quede ahí, en realidad en esos momentos todo me daba lo mismo.

_**Inicio de Flash Back**_

Miren todos….que tenemos aquí- dijo un joven sentándose a su lado, mirando todas las botellas, y tomando una de Ron en sus manos- pero si es Granger, bebiendo… una perfecta bebiendo en un pasillo…-

Por que mejor no te vas Malfoy… déjame sola… no quiero oír tus estupideces ahora- dijo Hermione llevándose una de las botellas a la boca, bebiendo todo el contenido.

Sabes… creo que te haré compañía…creo que a ambos los problemas nos están matando… necesito quedarme aquí... y beber… y olvidarme de esta mierda…- los ojos del Slytherin se pegaron en la botella que tenia fuertemente tomada en su mano.

Hermione lo quedo mirando y le cargo mas la botella al pecho indicándole que bebiera.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ambos nos tomamos todo, no se cuanto rato estuvimos en eso, la cosa es que las botellas quedaron completamente vacías, no hablábamos nada coherente, solo reclamábamos como par de borrachos que éramos en esos momentos, mandando todo a la mierda, pero el trago se había acabado y el frío comenzaba a sentirse, ambos nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, luego desesperados comenzamos a levantar todas las botellas para ver si quedaba algo, pero no había nada, ya no sabíamos que hacer, no se como de repente me vi frente al baño de los prefectos.

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

Aroma a Lavanda- dijo Malfoy apoyándose en la pared por que si no se iba a caer, mientras pasaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Hermione.

Donde estamos Draco- dijo Hermione sin sí quiera reconocer el baño, mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de la serpiente.

En el baño Mione- susurró al oído de la muchacha, haciéndola pasar, mientras bajaba su boca y apoyaba su mentón en los hombros de ella, sin recibir objeción de la castaña.

Así ambos entraron medio abrazados y totalmente borrachos.

Sabes Granger …- dijo Draco dándola vuelta entre sus brazos, acercando mas su cara a la de ella- Eres bastante simpática… y bonita…-

Lo mismo digo – respondió ella, mientras su boca rozaba la de él.

Draco apretó el cuerpo de Hermione con fuerza, y la beso desesperado, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de ella y bajar para bajar el cierre de su falda, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Tambaleando tomo a Hermione de los brazos y la llevo a la tina, ahí ella risueña, hizo andar el agua, mientras ambos se acariciaban y se despojaban de las ultimas prendas que tapaban su cuerpo, mientras la adrenalina subía mas y mas, ambos embriagados por el éxtasis y la tristeza, unieron sus cuerpos haciéndolo uno, debajo del agua de aquella tina, en un acto superficial para alejarse de los problemas.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ron escuchaba impactado, se levanto de un salto y se acerco hacia Hermione:

Hermione… hiciste el amor con Malfoy?- susurro el, mientras la miraba entristecido- con Draco Malfoy?...-

Si Ron… hice el amor con Draco…-

Oh Dios- decía Ron sin dar crédito a lo que oía- Todo fue mi culpa Hermione, yo no te debería haber tratado así, nunca-

Ron… aun no termino…- Hermione tomo aire y continuo- Luego de esa noche, las cosas entre nosotros no se solucionaron, Draco y yo nos seguimos viendo, a escondidas… en un comienzo solo por tener sexo, nada mas que eso, pero luego, él y yo comenzamos a experimentar otras cosas… Draco luego me confeso que sentía algo por mi-un gran suspiro se escucho proveniente de Hermione- al principio fue solo un deseo… solo un juego… pero luego esto cambio, y se salio de mis manos…-

Pero Hermione… como… pero…- volvía a repetir. Hermione lo interrumpió.

Tras esos tres meses que tu y yo no nos hablamos yo seguí frecuentando mis citas con Draco… bueno hasta que hablamos a finales del curso, y tu me confesaste y me pediste que fuera tu novia, yo esa mismo día, en la noche termine mi relación con él y comencé a salir contigo…-

Entonces- dijo Ron aliviado- tu nunca me engañaste Hermione, yo tuve toda la culpa de lo anterior y te entiendo por lo que hiciste con Malfoy, pero eso es el pasado...- Hermione le puso un dedo en la boca a Ron.

Luego de eso comenzó nuestro noviazgo, todo iba bien, mejor de lo que pensé, estaba tan feliz, Draco me mandaba cartas, diciéndome que volviéramos, que nos juntáramos, que el sentía cosas por mi, pero yo lo negué, yo no conteste sus cartas y nunca mas lo volví a tomarlo en cuenta, el se resigno y no siguió buscándome, pero nuestra relación tuvo otro quiebre Ron, cuando volvimos a entrar al colegio…. Tu sabes a que me refiero… algo que cambio nuestra relación…- Hermione suspiró y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, miro a los ojos a Ron:

Jamás olvidare ese día… cuando te vi…. En tu habitación-

Hermione.. tu sabes que lo que sucedió con Lavander fue una equivocaron… yo nunca la quise… jamás la quise… solo fue un impulso, yo siempre te eh amado, solo a ti… a nadie mas… te lo juro.. tu sabes que me arrepiento.. fue una equivocación…-

Para mi nada volvió a ser como antes… aunque tu y yo hiciéramos como que nada había sucedido… como que todo seguía igual… para mi nada siguió igual… yo me sentía sola y triste… y ya no deseaba estar con alguien que me hubiera engañado… yo se que lo que tuve con Draco quizás no estuvo bien… pero yo no te engañe… yo cuando estuve con él no estaba contigo, y tu me engañaste… quizás no se era por que yo no era suficiente para ti Ron…-

No digas eso Hermione… tu eres todo para mi… lo sabes…-

Ron… luego de eso, yo volví a buscar a Draco… yo quería que termináramos… pero tu… tu te veías tan feliz conmigo, se que fue un error no haber terminado contigo, yo me obligue a decir que te amaba, para buscar una justificación para no terminar contigo por que sabia que ibas a sufrir, ese fue mi error… por que yo me metí con Draco estando contigo siendo que ya no quería estarlo que ya había dejado de amarte como el primer día…- las lagrimas se volvieron a asomar en los ojos de Hermione, pero una sensación de libertad inundaba su cuerpo.

Ron no hizo nada, solo se apoyo en las piernas de Hermione y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, sabía que tenía gran cuota de culpa en todo, sabía que había engañado el primero a Hermione y ella lo había perdonado, pero sabia que siempre esos recuerdos quedan que la castaña no podría pasar en alto su error, y que ahora el tiempo y su equivocaron le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Hermione también lloraba, no sabia que sentía, sus sentimientos eh ideas estaban tan confundidos, no sabia que hacer.

Los minutos pasaron, Ron con necesidad abrazo el cuerpo de la castaña, llorando mas fuerte, suspirando con fervor, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha, mientras ella lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo:

Perdona Hermione…Por favor perdóname…-

* * *

**_BUENO COMO DIJE EN EL COLGANTE DE AVALON, (QUE PARA LOS QUE LA LEEN YA ESTA ACTUALIZADA, Y BUENO PARA LOS QUE NO LEANLA QUE ES BUENA :p, ASI ME CONOCES MIS DOS AMADAS HISTORIAS) ESTA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE EL COLGANTE SE ACABAN CUANDO USTEDES VEAN LA PALABRA FIN EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO…. _**

**_MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA EL COLEGIO TIENE LA CULPA (MEJOR SERIA QUE NO EXISTIERA ESA INSTITUCION)_**

**_ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUE ES DECISIVO,. YA QUE BUENO ESTAN LOS FUTUROS DE TRES PERSONAS EN JUEGO._**

**_MUCHOS BESOS PARA USTEDES Y ESPERO SABER SUS OPINIONES CRITICAS, ETC, BESOS Y LOS QUEIRO MUCHO Y LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._**


	16. El Escape Rápido de Ron

**El Escape Rápido de Ron.  
**

- La mañana seguía un curso muy lento... casi era una tortura, los minutos se hacían eternos como queriendo no alejarse y permanecer detenidos en una cápsula de tiempo donde nunca pudieran avanzar.

Esa era la impresión que tenían dos jóvenes de 17 años, tristes, apoyándose mutuamente, con las cabezas gachas llorando cada uno en hombro del otro, aferrándose entre sus cuerpos, desgarrándose la piel con sus manos, entre un mezcla de compasión y rabia.

Los sollozos cada vez eran mas fuertes, mas largos y profundos, ninguno de los dos se miraban, solo lloraban mientras los recuerdos de una larga relación pasaba por sus cabezas, una relación que un principio fue verdadera, pero que tras engaños y mentiras de ambos se deterioro a tal punto de escaparse de su control.

Arrepentimiento…. Si quizás esa era la palabra en la que ambos pensaban, aunque la palabra engaño estaba marcado profundamente dentro de ambos.

Hermione con su última gota de fuerza apretó la capa del muchacho tirndola hacia abajo esforzándose para levantar su rostro y mirarlo:

Ron… no podemos seguir así- la ternura embargo su cuerpo al ver a la muchacha con los ojos tan hinchados y más azules que nunca, con las lágrimas brotando como si lloviera dentro de sus pupilas, su mirada tan desolada y suplicante.

Que… que… quieres decir Hermione- sus finos labios, ahora secos y pálidos susurraron aquellas palabras mientras su corazón le decía que nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

La castaña en un intento de no mirarlo se levanto con lentitud de su lado y se alejo de él, mirando hacia la puerta mientras que con la manga de su camisa limpiaba su rostro tratando de quitar los restos de lagrimas que aun surcaban por sus preciosos ojos almendrados, aunque el pecho ya no le daba mas de la excitación, subía a y bajaba, mientras apretaba los labios evitando que salieran suspiros que delataban su estado de animo:

Ya no podemos seguir cegándonos… no podemos seguir mintiéndonos a nosotros mismo Ron…esta situación ya no da para mas…- en una actitud de culpa y reproche por ser la mala del asunto, Hermione miro el suelo mientras las rebeldes lágrimas volvían a surgir por sus ojos.

Pero… pero Herms… quizás podríamos…-

Bruscamente la castaña se dio la uelta y con un paso rápido alcanzo al pelirrojo, se ago y tomo sus manos firmemente y le hablo mirándolo directamente a los ojos:

No Ron… no podemos seguir alargando una relación que ya no tiene frutos buenos…no podemos hacernos esto-

Ron miro su rostro detenidamente sin decir nada, los minutos pasaban y el seguía aun estático, mientras las lágrimas se juntaban dentro de sus ojos, con un esfuerzo sobre humano por retenerlas Ron pasó rápido su palma sobre sus ojos:

Por que nos tuvo que pasar esto Herms?... por que a nosotros que éramos tan felices... por que… por que…- el muchacho tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y en un acto espontáneo acerco su cara a la de ella, y con sus labios quito las lagrimas de la castaña, mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aromo por sus mejillas, pasando al punta para sentir de nuevo aquella calidez de la cual estaba completamente enamorado.

Ron no lo hagas más difícil… por favor-

Ron sonrió tristemente mientras hacia como que no escuchaba ninguna palabra, siguió así con Hermioe entre sus manos hasta que rozo su boca con la de ella, suave y lento, solo rozar… nada mas.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras sus manos las apoyaba en las rodillas del Grynffindor, aprestándolas suavemente, cerrando sus parpados y solo dejándose estar… para Ron.

Ambos sintieron ese ultimo roce eterno, nada los interrumpió, ni el ruido de los alumnos de primer año abajo en la sal común, ni las chicas riéndose en el patio de Hogwarts, nada era importante en ese momento, solo estaban ellos…. Diciéndose adiós.

La cabeza de Ron Weasley solo pensaba en mantener el contacto con los labios de la castaña, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo al igual que sus vidas, y aquel momento tan especial llego a su fin, el joven abrió los ojos para mirarla a ella, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y su rostro tranquilo… como tantas veces la había contemplado, pero no valorado.

La joven abrió los ojos y fijo sus pupilas en las pupilas celestes del joven mientras sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos en las rodillas del joven, acto seguido sintió como la frente amplia de Ron chocaba con la suya y un suspiro fuerte y triste salía por los labios del guardián de Grynffindor:

Perdóname… Hermione-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más de lo normal, mientras su boca se preparaba para articular palabra… pero el tiempo no se lo permito ya que Ron tras decir lo último soltó sus manos y salio de la habitación rápidamente, sin rumbo fijo.

La castaña sintió como el mundo se le derrumba abruptamente, la fuerza de su cuerpo la abandonaba despacio se dejo caer al final de la cama mientras su garganta se apretaba como nunca antes había sentido.

La escalera parecía que nunca tuviera fin, pero al final su pie encontró el ultimo escalón, y con paso frenético y rápido paso por entre unas chicas que reían nerviosas al ver al muchacho que las hacia suspirar, aunque él ni siquiera se fijo en ellas solo miraba hacia donde deseaba ir, un lugar donde perdería conciencia, razón y cordura…. Que era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Sus piernas apresuradas, su rostro sin vida caminaba por los cuartos de los chicos, buscando y buscando aquella persona que lo llevaría al mundo de los sueños donde no existían los problemas, donde no existía el amor, donde no existía la castaña, donde no existía Hermione Granger.

Sus ojos nublados de penas y angustian lograron divisar a un grupo de chiquillos al rincón e una de las habitaciones de los grynffindors de quinto año, dentro de este destacaba uno bastante barbon y de coleta cobriza y grasosa.

Ron sin meditarlo un segundo traspaso el umbral de la habitación, y agotando su último recurso y con la esperanza de pasar las penas llamo al muchacho:

Luther… Luther…-

La desdeñosa imagen del joven se dio la vuelta al verlo y con lentitud dejo a sus amigos mientras de forma amistosa se acerco a Ron dándole unas palmadas en el antebrazo:

Como estas compadre?- sonrió el tipo mientras se giraba un poco llevando a Ron un poco alejado del grupo de curiosos que miraban.

Realmente poco importa como este…- suspiro Ronald mientras con esfuerzo intento hacer una sonrisa.

Como digas viejo- dijo el aludido mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin comprender nada.

Bueno no vine a hacer vida social Luther… - Ron ya desesperado y con ganas de irse saco con rapidez unas monedas y las deposito en su mano:

Ya sabes lo que busco…-

Pero Ron… tú nunca habías-

Cállate- sentencio el pelirrojo mientras lo tomaba y apretaba del cuello por la camisa- O ahora interrogas a tus clientes?

Tranquilo hermano… tranquilo- el pequeño muchacho le quito las manos mientras se arreglaba la camisa, lo miro y se dio la vuelta rápido mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una especie de cigarrillo artesanal:

Toma... – Luther se la puso en la mano mientras se alejaba y volvía al grupo de amigos que lo esperaban.

Ron lo tomo con firmeza y sin mirar atrás siguió su camino escaleras arriba hacia sus dormitorios.

Con brusquedad pateo la puerta de su habitación compartida que ahora estaba en completa soledad, ya que sus compañeros de cuarto debían estar en clases donde él se supondría que debería estar.

Avanzó sin mirar que cosas botaba o que cosas rompía por su camino, solo camino directo a su cama, corrió los doseles y se sentó cerca de la mesa de noche para luego tirarse de espaldas y mirar el techo, mientras el salada sabor del llanto llegaba a sus labios.

Su mano temblorosa tomo el pito de marihuana y abriendo un poco la boca lo deposito entre sus labios para encenderlo y comenzar a aspirar, para dejarse llevar por los efectos que esta hierba producía.

Mientras el pito se consumía y el aroma comenzaba a expandirse por toda la habitación, las pupilas de Ron comenzaron a abrirse más y mas, sus ojos ya rojizos por el llanto resaltaron mas aun, mientras un momento de tranquilidad llego a su corazón, la sensación de estar flotando rodeaba su ser cada vez que probaba la hierba, hasta terminarla.

Los minutos de felicidad pasaron tan rápido, mientras una mezcla de emociones se peleaban dentro de la cabeza del joven de 17 años, la tristeza comenzaba a mortificarlo, la pena, la rabia lo hicieron encogerse en si mismo y comenzar a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Mareos, asco y profunda tristeza se hicieron presentes en un momento exacto, mientras los vómitos comenzaban a salir de la boca del muchacho.

Ron no escuchaba pero unos suaves pasos comenzaban a acercarse a la puerta de su cuarto, mientras un joven con una gran cantidad de libros en la mano hacia un gran esfuerzo por girar la manilla de la puerta y con un pie empujar la puerta par apode entrar.

El moreno sintió como una fuerte golpiza de viento llego a todo su rostro, acompañado por un aroma tan penetrante que lo atonto un poco, mientras con poca estabilidad de si mismo lograba ver algunas pertenencias de sus amigos tiradas por todas partes, con agilidad cerró la puerta con su pie y para sorpresa suya un ruido llego del fondo, levanto mas la cabeza para mirar sobre sus libros, y vio una figura acurruca en una de las camas llorando y vomitando sin parar, y el corazón le dio un brinco fuerte al notar los cabellos rojizos del dueño.

Sin esperar ningún segundo soltó los libros, sin importarle que la señora Pince lo matara en unas horas mas y corrió hacia su amigo.

Con cuidado lo levanto y sin tratar de mirar mucho o dedicarse a analizar la situación puso el brazo del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros y lo cargo hasta al baño.

Tratando de ser delicado lo dejo en la ducha mientras echaba a andar el agua fría.

Mierda!-

Harry vio como Ron por fin reaccionaba y corto el agua, mientras tomaba una toalla agachándose cerca del muchacho para cercarle su cabeza:

Que hiciste Ronald?

Terminamos…

Que?... de que me…- Harry se cayo al darse cuenta de lo que Ron se refería, en silencio siguió secando el pelo del muchacho, dando paso a levantarlo y sentarlo en la taza del baño, con cuidado le quito la ropa, y le puso una bata que había colgada.

Todo fue por mi culpa… ella… ella… yo no la merecía.

Ron no hables… luego veremos esto… - Harry no quería saber mas solo quería que Ron durmiera, volvió a levantarlo sacándolo del baño.

No… yo tuve la culpa… la engañe…no la valore-

Que dices?- exclamo Harry sorprendido sin evitar sorprenderse por la declaración de Ron.

Lamentablemente Ron no estaba en sus sentidos para responderle, Harry tampoco insistió, así que lo acostó en su cama, ya que la de ron estaba sucia y con cuidado lo arropo, mientras el aroma seguía casi tan penetrante como lo había sentido 30 minutos antes.

Yo jamás debí engañarte con Lavander, Hermione-

Que cosa…- Harry no término la frase ya que Ron hablaba en sueños.

Aunque el moreno no necesitaba ya muchas explicaciones, miro a Ron, y sintió pena, aunque el remordimiento ahora era enorme… había pisoteado a Hermione y ella no se lo merecía.

En silencio abrió las ventanas de la habitación y trato de limpiar lo mas que pudo el lugar, miro por ultima vez a Ron y despacio sin que se percatara le dio un trago de una poción para dormir sin soñar:

Ya pasara este día amigo.

Sin mas salio de la habitación.


End file.
